Love Blooming A Second Time
by Anime FanFic Fan
Summary: After the Sinnoh league, Ash receives a call from an old person who needs his help, or rather Sceptile's help. Will Sceptile want to help? Or will his old injuries prevent him from doing so, specially when the one in trouble is Meganium? rated T to be sa.
1. Chapter 1

**Some time since I publish or update, but this one is already completed in paper and I will update it as I type the chapters in my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did Sceptile would have kept the girl, and gave Ash a girlfriend already.**

**000**

Pallet Town of Kanto was known for its calm atmosphere and clear streets. The town was surrounded by clean plains and dense forests were pokemons race freely around the place. All the people here is calm, collected, and of good nature. Pallet Town is, just like his name suggests, clean and pure as the pallet of an artist. Yes, nothing could truly disturb the peace and quietness of this beautiful place.

"Sceptile, come back here!"

Well, almost nothing…

In a remote hill of Pallet Town was located the laboratory of the famous pokemon researcher, the Professor Samuel Oak. Inside the lab was one of Professor Oak's trainers that he knows pretty well, Ash Ketchum and his trusted companion, friend, and starter pokemon Pikachu. Right now, Ash and Pikachu were having a big problem concerning a certain gecko grass-type pokemon. The two of them were standing outside a locked door were that pokemon was hiding just now.

Ash: come on Sceptile, open the door already.

Sceptile: (I'm not coming out unless you promise me that you won't make me do that!)

Ash: but Sceptile, you are the only one that can do it. That's why Nurse Joy had asked for you specifically.

Sceptile: (and you accepted without asking me first? You know I can't see her!)

Ash: but Sceptile, you have to help her.

Sceptile didn't answer and only remained in silence. Ash sighed in frustration as he continued watching the closed door. He didn't expect for Sceptile to react so badly to this request. He thought back about how this problem started in first place.

_Flashback, 2 hours before._

_Ash was at his house resting after his last adventure through Sinnho. He reached the best 4 after losing to a kid named Tobias with his Darkrai and Latios. He wasn't depressed about his loss as many people may have thought. He gave Tobias a good fight and defeated Paul, his rival through the journey, and changed his view about pokemon battles making them both friendly rivals. He was now resting in the coach of his house watching the television with his best friend Pikachu._

_Ash: Man, is good to have a break before going to a new adventure, right Pikachu?_

_Pikachu: (you can say it again.)_

"_Ring ring phone call phone call"_

_Suddenly, the phone starting ringing. Ash's mother, Delia, went to answer it. Once she raised the video phone, the screen come back to life and in it appeared the face of a Nurse Joy. She looked the usual, pink hair in to rings and the nurse outfit. The difference was that she looked a bit troubled and concerned if her expression was any signal. She tried to hide that with a smile, but anyone could tell that it was fake._

_Delia: hello this is the Ketchum residence. Who do I have the pleasure to talk to?_

_Nurse Joy: Hello, I'm Nurse Joy. Is Ash Ketchum there? I need to talk to him._

_Delia: yes, he is here, but what do you need from him?_

_Nurse Joy: I just need to ask him a little favor._

_Delia. Ok, just let me call him. Ash, there is someone here asking for you!_

_Ash and Pikachu turn around and glance at each other in confusion. They both stood up, Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder, and walked to the video phone. Once Delia gave the phone to Ash, she retreated again to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. When Ash and Pikachu faced the screen, Nurse Joy's expression change to one of glee._

_Nurse Joy: thanks Arceus you are here. I really need your help!_

_Ash: uh…O-k. Which Nurse Joy are you?_

_Pikachu: (I swear that they are all the same. I envy Brock for noticing any difference at all.)_

_Nurse Joy: I'm the Nurse Joy that you met before going to the Battle Palace. You know the one with the Meganium._

_Ash's and Pikachu's eyes widened sparked in recognition as a sudden memory returned to them. They remember that Nurse Joy with the Meganium that Sceptile fell for, but was rejected for the Tropius he fought with. They looked at each other, knowing that if Sceptile know about this conversation they would be dead meat. They turn back to the screen forgetting about that for now._

_Ash: hello, nice to hear from you. How are things going with Meganium and Tropius?_

_At the mention of those two, Nurse Joy's face made a U-turn. Both, human and pokemon were confused at the sudden change from the always cheerful medic._

_Nurse Joy: truth to be told. It is because of Meganium that I am calling you._

_Ash: why? What happened to her?_

_Nurse Joy: the thing is that Meganium broke up with Tropius._

_The news took Ash and Pikachu by total surprise. They find it hard to believe that because of the faces that both pokemons had last time they saw them; they looked really happy together. While Ash was still in shock for the news, Pikachu was thinking about what would be Sceptile's reaction if he heard the news. He was between screaming in glee for Tropius pain or rage for suffering so much only for them to break up._

_Ash: w-what? Why? What happened?_

_Nurse Joy: well, the first weeks were good for both of them. Meganium was to work at the Pokemon Center were Tropius would visit her constantly and pass the night outside looking at the stars and the moon. Everything was great at that time. I would almost suspect that they would become mates._

_Pikachu: (Sceptile really doesn't need to hear this.)_

_Ash: that sounded like they have a healthy relationship. Where does it go wrong?_

_Nurse Joy: WITH THAT TROPIUS WENT WRONG!_

_Pikachu and Ash flinched at the tone of voice with which Nurse Joy almost shouted that. She obviously was really mad at that Tropius. Nurse Joy saw both of them flinch at her outburst and quickly put a concerned expression._

_Nurse Joy: Sorry about that, it's only that it enrage me only thinking about him._

_Ash: it's alright, please continue._

_Nurse Joy: (sigh) about a month ago Tropius' visits started to become less frequent. At first, we didn't thought nothing of it, but as time passed Meganium started to became a bit suspicious, so she decided to follow him all day without him noticing. She was gone all day and when she came back after dawn, she was crying her eyes out. She looked pretty much destroyed._

_Ash: what happened?_

_Pikachu: (Please tell us!)_

_Nurse Joy: I discovered what happened the next day. Tropius cheated on her._

_This revelation catch then both by even more surprise that the first ones. One thing is that they broke up, but for the Tropius to break with Meganium by cheating on her? Ash couldn't believe it and could feel how a bit of rage was building in him just like Pikachu. He was seriously considering telling everything to Sceptile so he can beat the heck out of him. After he fought for her with his heart so he could cheat on her? Sceptile will do it with pleasure._

_Pikachu: (I say let Sceptile beat the hell out of him.)_

_Ash: My thoughts exactly Pikachu. How he dare to do that!_

_Nurse Joy: I know, since that happened I have negated him to be even 100 meters near the Pokemon Center. (Sigh) Sadly, the damage was done. Meganium hardly eat and is always looking depressed. She still did her work fine, but there is no emotion behind it and I'm really worried for her._

_Ash: I'm sad to hear that, but where exactly I fit here?_

_Nurse Joy: it's not you exactly who I need help. I'm mostly talking about your Sceptile._

_The moment Nurse Joy mentioned Sceptile; it became obvious for Ash and Pikachu what Nurse Joy wanted to ask. Right now, Ash started to feel a bit uneasy and look at Pikachu with a trouble expression. He knew that Nurse Joy's intentions were good, but he wasn't sure if that was the solution. Things could go from bad to worse if they take the risk._

_Ash: let me guess. You want Sceptile to go there and try to cheer her up?_

_Nurse Joy: YES! That's exactly what I want!_

_As: But why Sceptile? Why not anybody else?_

_Pikachu: (that's true. Including that we want to prevent another break down from him.)_

_Nurse Joy: Because two weeks ago I was watching the Sinnho League when I heard that you reach the semi-finals. I saw how your Sceptile defeated the believed unbeatable Darkrai of Tobias. He looked so much different than the depress state he left after…uh…Meganium rejected him…_

_Ash understood why Nurse Joy hesitated to say that. She must think that he could get mad because of that incident. He gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that it was alright._

_Ash: don't worry about it. Go on._

_Nurse Joy: thanks, so I was surprise to see him totally recovered and so strong. So I thought that because he knew what it feels to be…rejected…he could do something to help Meganium overcame her depression. Please, you are the only one I could come up with._

_Ash fell silent after Nurse Joy ended her explanation. He looked at the floor thinking this carefully. Pikachu looked at Ash and how seriously he was thinking this over. In other situation he would have accepted to just help someone in need, but this time it was something far more serious. He wasn't sure how Sceptile will react to the news; he could either want to do nothing related to Meganium or want to help her. Ash wanted to believe that he would want to help, but considering who they were talking about, he most likely would say no the second they mention her. Nurse Joy seems to misunderstand his expression because she now made a pleading look with teary eyes._

_Nurse Joy: I know that I'm asking a lot and you have the right to say no, but your Sceptile is my last hope and I'm really desperate._

_Ash: huh? Oh! No, no I wasn't mad for you to ask. I was simple thinking about how my Sceptile would react to such a petition. This kind of favor is hard to ask him._

_Nurse Joy: I understand…so what will you do?_

_Ash: …I will help. I will try to convince him to go. If I explain the situation to him, I know he would understand. I'm sure he will agree._

_End of Flashback._

Obviously, it was easier said than done. The moment Ash finished explaining the situation to Sceptile, he run away with Ash trailing him from behind. The persecution took place all over the ranch until Sceptile run to the laboratory and locked himself inside one of the rooms. That brings us to the situation at hand.

Ash: come out already Sceptile. At least lets discus this over.

Sceptile: (THERES NOTHING TO DISCUS! I won't do it and that's final! I will stay here until you accept it.)

Pikachu: (you will have to come out eventually. Nobody can stay locked forever.)

Sceptile: (want to bet?)

Ash groaned in frustration as he banged his head on the door. Sceptile was one of Ash's most stubborn pokemon only rivaled by his Charizard. He was starting to give up, but he still has one last idea to convince him. It would sound cold and mean, but he had to at least try.

Ash: Sceptile… think about it. Do you remember how you felt after Meganium rejected you? How miserable you felt?

Sceptile: (how could I forget? It was thanks to you guys that I was able to continue forward.)

Ash: you felt really bad, right? Then listen, if it hurt you so much being rejected, how do you think Meganium feels to be cheat on?

On the other side of the door, Sceptile became silent with widened eyes. He hasn't considered that. If it hurt him so much being rejected by the one you thought you love, how bad would it feels to be cheated? Ash took Sceptile's silence as a signal that he has his attention.

Ash: I think it would be ten times worse, right? I mean, to trust someone with your heart, someone that is always in your thoughts, and someone that promise his loyalty to throw everything away for no reason and forget about that fast. She must be destroyed.

Pikachu listened to everything, confuse at first, but then understood everything. Ash was guilt tripping Sceptile telling him that he needed to help Meganium that was suffering something worse than him, and it was working. Sceptile was starting to feel a bit bad about her situation. He knew that being cheat on is far worse than being rejected, because that someone betray your trust without remorse. Sceptile knew all that, but still didn't want to go. He didn't know what he could do?

Sceptile: (can't someone else do it? Surely she has more friends that can help her better than anything I do, if I can do anything at all.)

Ash knew that he was making a progress when Sceptile started playing in the defensive side. He just needed a little push and Sceptile will accept to help.

Ash: remember that she works alone with Nurse Joy in the middle of a plain. There aren't too much people to talk to. Also, you are the one that is closer to understand her problem because both of you lose a person that they both loved.

Pikachu: (ironically, it was all the Tropius fault.)

Sceptile: (even so, what could I do? I'm no softy that will sugar coat things so they didn't seem so bad. I would certainly make things worse.)

Pikachu: (you don't have to do much Sceptile. Just go there and discus the situation.)

Ash: Pikachu is right you know. We also didn't do much to help you with your problem. We just stayed with you on your hard times until you put yourself back together. What do you say?

No answer came from behind the door, Ash and Pikachu thought for a moment that Sceptile ignore what they just said and hide deeper in the room. They were ready to leave when they heard the lock of the door and saw it open. Sceptile emerge from inside the room and looked at both, human and pokemon, with an unreadable expression. They raised their hopes for a moment as they waited for Sceptile to talk. Finally, Sceptile sighed as he looked at the ground.

Sceptile: (fine…I'll do it.)

Ash: that's great Sceptile! Just let me bring your pokeball and call Nurse Joy. You wait here.

Ash turned around and jogged to the other room to retrieve Sceptile's pokeball while Pikachu and Sceptile waited for him to return. Pikachu looked at Sceptile with a smile as he continued looking at the ground in deep thoughts.

Pikachu: (good for you Sceptile. I wish you good luck.)

Sceptile: (thanks…something tells me I'm going to need it.)

Pikachu: (don't worry Sceptile. Maybe this will be good for you too!)

Sceptile: (I hope Pikachu. I hope.)

After some minutes, Ash returned with a pokeball in hand. He returned Sceptile to it as Pikachu climbed to his shoulder. Now, they both walked to the videophone that was located on the lab and dialed to the number that Nurse Joy gave him to call her back. After some calls, the screen turned on and the face of Nurse Joy appeared on the screen.

Nurse Joy: hello Ash, did you have any luck?

Ash: as a matter of fact, yes I had. It took some work, but I was able to convince Sceptile to lend us his help. Here I have his pokeball ready for transport.

Nurse Joy. Thank you so much for this. I'm sorry for all the inconveniences.

Ash: don't sweat it, we like to help.

Nurse Joy: then put it on the transportation area and I'll do the rest.

Ash: Ok, just take care of him. This could end if something goes wrong.

Nurse Joy: don't worry. At the first sign of trouble I will sent him back. I just hope it doesn't reach to that.

Ash didn't said anything else and deposited Sceptile's pokeball in the transportation area. Some sparks started to emit and in a bright light the pokeball disappeared. Ash turned back his attention to the screen again where Nurse Joy disappeared for a moment. When she came back, she had a pokeball in her hand.

Nurse Joy: Sceptile arrive safely here.

Ash: ok, take care of him. I will call in a month to check on things.

Nurse Joy: ok, bye and thank you.

The screen went black as the transition ended and Nurse Joy turned around with the pokeball still in hand. She threw it in front of her as she released Sceptile from the pokeball. Once Sceptile was released, he put his twig in his mouth and looked around. His eyes twitch a bit as he recognized every part of the room. Nurse Joy noticed how Sceptile seemed to be in a trance while looking around. Nurse Joy cleared her throat to brought Sceptile back to his senses and turned his attention to her. She gave him a smile attempting to make him feel a bit more comfortable.

Nurse Joy: hello Sceptile, I'm happy to see you again, and I'm really thankful and appreciate what you are doing.

Sceptile: (yeah, well…just don't get your hopes too high. I'm still not sure what can I do…or how will I react when I see her again.)

Nurse Joy: I understand, just know that if you feel too uncomfortable you can return whenever you want.

Sceptile: (ok…so where is she?)

Nurse Joy: last time I saw her, she was at the back of the Pokemon Center. She always stays there until night. Good luck.

Sceptile nodded to her and walked past her to the front door. He walked outside and started to walk around the building to the back of the building. While he was walking his mind was racing with a lot of thoughts. He didn't know what to do? What could he tell her? Would she want to listen to him? Would she remember him? Will she accept his presence? He didn't know, damn he didn't even want to be here! But he is, so at least he could do something about it. That way, he at least could say that he tried, he just wish that he really would be helpful.

When he turned in the next corner, he saw her. Meganium was resting on the ground, looking all depress and her eyes where puffy and blood-red from crying. Sceptile felt a pang of pain in his chest at only seeing her like that. Last time he saw her, she was cheerful, full of energy, pretty-. Sceptile quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He wasn't here for that.

He made one step forward, stepping on a stick making it snap. Faster than what he could react, Meganium sent her vine-whip to his direction without turning to look at him. The vines tied around his arm and chest, and roughly pull him to her direction. Sceptile only had one thought in his mind as all this happened.

Sceptile: (what a way to start things.)

**000**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**000**

Meganium was having the worst time of her life. She went to the backyard of the Pokemon Center to release her frustration once again. How many times had she done this? One, maybe two weeks already, she didn't know nor care. She was frustrated, angry, sad, hurt the list goes on. She still couldn't believe what happened. She couldn't understand why he did what he did. Did she do something wrong? No, this wasn't her fault. It was that bastard's fault. That idiot dumped her like a piece of trash. He didn't care for his feelings, for her person. That guy only cared for her looks and his lust. The only consolation that she has was that she discovered him before she made a mistake that she could regret for the rest of her life.

Since then, she has gotten in a depression that wasn't getting any better. Her owner had tried a lot of things to try to cheer her up, make her favorite foods, watch her favorite channel in that box she calls television, she even prohibited that bastard to be even near the Pokemon Center. She was grateful for what she was trying but none of that was actually helping her. She was still able to do her job, but found no joy at doing so. The only thing she wanted was to be alone, to order her thoughts, but as much as she wanted to be alone, she also wanted not to be. She wished she has someone to tell everything that happened. Someone who could understand her and what was happening to her now. Sadly, such a person wouldn't appear in front of her from nowhere. She felt truly alone here, and it hurt her. She doesn't like to feel so hollow. She was so mad that she gritted her teeth as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was so mad right now.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when she heard a twig snap at her right. She hasn't heard anyone get so close to her. That means that it wasn't her owner the one there. It has to be a pokemon, but what pokemon could be here and get so close to her? The only image that came to her mind was the one of Tropius. Only thinking about him makes Meganium's blood boils in rage. Without turning around, she sent her vine-whip to the direction where she heard the twig snap, and felt how they wrap around a body. She pulled her vines back, bringing whoever she caught with them. When the body fell in front of her, she was prepared to pound the stranger with her body slam when she saw who it was.

Who was in front of her wasn't Tropius as she first thought; instead there was a gecko grass-type pokemon in front of her groaning in pain. It was a Sceptile she saw, but not any Sceptile. She noticed that it holds a twig in his mouth, and when he opened his eyes to see her, they hold recognition in them. She knew this Sceptile and wasn't exactly happy to see him. It was the same Sceptile she rejected when she fall for Tropius. She remembered he evolved from a Grovyle that very same day and got some problems with his attacks after his evolution. That didn't matter to her now. She was too frustrated to deal with him now.

Meganium: (what are you doing here?)

Sceptile: (hello to you too. Could you please untie me?)

Meganium: (no until you tell me what are you doing here.)

Sceptile: (what? Aren't you going to greet an old friend?)

His answer came in the form of a glare from Meganium and the vines tied around his body squeezing him harder making him breath a bit harder.

Sceptile: (Ok, ok no need to get aggressive!)

Meganium: (.?)

Sceptile: ((sigh) Nurse Joy asked for my help to see if I could get you out of your depression. She is starting to get really worried for you.)

Meganium: (and just how could you help me? If may I know?)

Sceptile: _(I wish I knew…)_

Meganium took Sceptile's silence as her answer. She sighed in exasperation as she released Sceptile rather roughly, and started to walk back to the Pokemon Center. Sceptile watch her leave and was confuse as why she was ignoring him all of sudden. Sceptile got up from the ground and run until he was standing directly in front of her.

Sceptile: (hey! Where are you going?)

Meganium didn't answer; she didn't even acknowledge his presence. She just surrounded him and kept walking. Sceptile was starting to get angry, he could understand that she was mad and frustrated for her situation, but that didn't give her the right to hit and ignore him when he haven't done nothing to her and is only trying to help her. Well, if she was going to give her a cold shoulder, then it was time to show his stubbornness.

Sceptile run to catch up with her and start walking beside her not saying a word with his arms closed. Meganium notice him and started walking faster, he doing the same. When they were almost at the entrance of the Pokemon Center, Sceptile was still following her. Meganium started getting annoyed by his persistence and stopped to look at him with a glare adorning her features.

Meganium: (why are you following me?)

Sceptile: (so now you talk to me? And I thought that you have turned mute.)

Meganium: (don't get funny with me! I'm not in mood for games.)

Sceptile: (I think your little actuation back there left that pretty clear.)

Meganium: (then why are you suddenly following me? Don't you know that I want to be left ALONE?)

Sceptile: (yes, I know.)

Meganium: (THEN WHY AREN'T YOU LEAVING ME ALONE?)

Sceptile: (even if I'm not an expert in relationships. I know that bottling everything isn't going to help you. If you don't want to talk to me, then I'm going to follow you around until you decide to talk about this.)

Meganium: (ugh…I don't why you are here, but get this real clear: you will leave me alone!)

Sceptile: (and what if I don't? what are you going to do?)

Meganium only narrowed her eyes at him.

Nurse Joy was checking the files of the patients in her computer at the Pokemon Center. While she worked, her mind wandered to Meganium and Sceptile. She really has big expectations for Sceptile. By what she saw at the Sinnho League, she knew that Sceptile was a determined pokemon. To take down a Darkrai and still fight head on with a Latios, even if he loses, show a lot of determination. Yes, she was sure that Sceptile would be able to do something to help Meganium.

Suddenly, the doors of the building opened roughly and a figure came flying until it collided with the front desk were Nurse Joy was working. Nurse Joy was totally taken by surprise and hide under the desk. When she heard the figure groaning, she peeked her head to see who it was, and came with the surprise to see Sceptile upside down massaging his head while his legs lie in the desk. Joy looked at the front door and saw Meganium glaring at Sceptile and them walking to the halls on the right. When Sceptile finally came to his senses, he stood up abruptly and looked at the retreating figure of Meganium.

Sceptile: (it had taken a hyper beam from a Regirock or a Giga impact from a Latios to keep me down! A simple body slam isn't going to make me back off! _Even if it hurt like hell._)

Sceptile once again went to the same direction as Meganium and disappeared in the corner of the hallway. Seconds later, he came flying again and hit the same wall again. He shook his head again and went after her for the third time. Nurse Joy looked at the scene and shook her head amused. This was certain to be a long and difficult month for the three of them.

And, Arceus, she was totally right. The next few days were full of excitements, but not of the good ones. Sceptile was true to his word, and have followed Meganium everywhere she went, except the bathroom off course. He followed her when she works, eat, rest, and even when she went to sleep! Every time Meganium looked behind her shoulder, she would find Sceptile looking at her. More than one time she have hit him with vine whip, cotton spore, body slam, sleep power, even poison powder to knock him out! But the moment that the effects subsided or he recovered from the hits, he would just get up and follow her again. She couldn't believe that by now he hasn't given up or at least try to defend himself. She was getting angrier by every day that it passes, and it really annoyed her last attempt to get rid of him by making him fall down the ladders. The worst thing she has done to him in all her attempts.

What happened was that there were some patients on the second floor that needed to be check up. It was late at night and both were pretty sleepy. They both were climbing up the ladders with Meganium at the front and Sceptile at the back, limping a bit from the tiredness. When they reach the floor, Meganium stopped a bit to look at Sceptile and found him yawning covering his mouth while standing at the edge of the ladder. Meganium made a mischievous smile on her face as she sent one of her vines to push Sceptile back. That action was so unexpected that Sceptile couldn't react in time to take a hold on the bar to prevent his fall.

Also, because his mind was a bit clouded for his tiredness, he couldn't use his normal agile body to jump safely. Instead, he rolled down the ladder hitting his head, back and chest with every ladder. He tried to stop rolling by taking the air with a little jump before reaching the end. He tried to land on his feet, but once again his dizziness from the rolling and tiredness from the lack of sleep made his feet slip and end up falling with his legs outstretched, hitting his jewels.

A surge of pain passed through all of Sceptile's body. He couldn't even scream because of the pain that he was feeling. His body fell over his shoulder as he groaned in pain, holding his manliness. Meganium watch everything from the top of the ladder with an amuse expression. She hadn't expected that to happen, she only wanted to push him over the ladder not hurt him…there. There was only one thing she could do in this situation…she laugh. She laughed hard and with glee while using the bar of the ladder to keep her steady and not fall like Sceptile just did. She continue to laugh like there was no tomorrow, she couldn't remember when was the last time she laughed so much. It has been months since the last time she laughed.

Down the ladder, Sceptile was still holding his private parts while trying to pass the pain. He opened an eye when he heard a laugh came from the upper part of the ladder. He looked up to see Meganium laughing at him while resting her body at the bar. Sceptile looked at her for a moment before he started chuckling. Then, he started to laugh quietly because he couldn't do it harder. Meganium stopped laughing when she heard Sceptile doing the same thing. She looked at him confused as why he could be laughing about.

Meganium: (Hey! What are you laughing about?)

Sceptile opened both eyes and looked at her with a cocky smirk. That smirk was like screaming "victory" to her.

Sceptile: (I made you laugh. That is a progress.)

Meganium only then realize that after Sceptile pointed it to her. She quickly steadied herself and tried to put an annoyed expression on her face, but Sceptile could see that it was forced.

Meganium: (Yeah, whatever. Are you going to give-up now?)

Sceptile: (after listening you laugh, I'm more determined than before.)

Meganium huff in annoyance and turn around to finish her job for the night and finally go to a well deserve sleep.

Sceptile: (Hey Meganium.)

Meganium: (What?)

Sceptile: (You have a pretty laugh.)

Meganium stopped for a moment, not believing what she has recently heard. She could feel her face warm a bit, but tried to ignore it. She only mumble "idiot" and continue her way ignoring Sceptile. The smile on Sceptile's face didn't leave at any moment, not even when she disappeared from his line of vision. Meganium was walking through the hall and passed Nurse Joy in the way. Nurse Joy waved at her, but she still continue walking, not acknowledging her. She stopped for a moment confused as where Meganium was going so fast and why there was a blush on her face. She decided to ignore it when she realized that Sceptile wasn't near her. She sighed, knowing that it could only mean that she did something to him again. She walked to the ladder and was surprise to see Sceptile trying to stand using the bar for support with shaking legs.

Nurse Joy: Sceptile! What happened to you!

Sceptile: (…the usual.)

After a quick check up on Sceptile, he went to sleep in a different room. He decided to allow Meganium a single night to sleep without his presence; also he was still in a bit of pain to risk being near her. The next day, everything went as usual. Because of the problems he was making, even if most of them happened because of the beatings Meganium gave him, Sceptile also helped a bit in the center with simple chores. From storing the Oran berries in the storage room to clean the rooms that were cleared from patients, but only if those chores keep him near Meganium. He wasn't going to let her out of the hook yet.

A week and a half passed by and no major changes came to Meganium. She still ignored Sceptile, but was starting to hit him less and less. Everything was still the same to everybody, but Nurse Joy was happy to see that Sceptile was determined to help Meganium. She also noticed a change in her attitude. She wasn't mopping around in her breaks and looked a bit more focused on her job, but sometimes she and Sceptile would find her looking at the window with sadness in her eyes. She still hadn't forgotten Tropius. She could only replace her sadness with anger towards Sceptile, who haven't stop stalking her around, and Sceptile still was trying to make her talk to him about it.

Everything changed in one night.

The night was normal for the least. It was raining outside and one or two lightings were heard outside. Nurse Joy, Meganium, and Sceptile were soundly sleeping even with the constant sound of rain tapping the windows and roof. Suddenly, there was a bang at the front doors. Nurse Joy opened her eyes at the sound, she got up while rubbing one eyes. She put a robe and walked to the doors. She unlocked it and opened them to see who could be at this hour of the night. In front of her was a boy, seemly 11 years old, with a coat on, he was panting hard and was totally wet. When Nurse Joy looked at his arms, she saw a Growlithe breathing hard with a small blush on his face, and a horrible looking bite mark in one of his legs. Nurse Joy knew at the moment that something was wrong.

"Please (pant) you need to help my Growlithe!"

Nurse Joy: Hurry, come in and tell me what happened.

Nurse Joy quickly sounded the alarm of the Center to call Meganium from whenever she was. It was something she installed so she could call her no matter in which part of the building she could be. After a few minutes, Meganium appear running with Sceptile behind her. He must have been woken up by the alarm too, and came to see what happened. Quickly, Nurse Joy told Meganium to bring a stretcher while the boy told her what happened to his pokemon.

"M Growlithe and I were walking through the forest hoping to reach the Pokemon Center before the storm started. While we run we were ambushed by a couple of Golbats that attack us. Growlithe was able to defeat some of them, but one catch him off guard with a poison fang. When they all flee, Growlithe collapsed and started having a horrible fever. I came here as fast as I could.

Nurse Joy: your Growlithe is suffering from poisoning, and a pretty bad one. He received the poison intravenously, that speed-up the deterioration and made it worse. Hurry Meganium; let's take him to the surgery room to try to stabilize him. Sceptile, I need you to get me something.

Sceptile: (what?)

Nurse Joy: I need you to go to the storage and bring me an antidote and an Oran berry. Now!

Sceptile didn't lose a second, and faster than anybody could predict, he was gone. Nurse Joy and Meganium rolled the stretcher to the emergency room with the trainer trailing them from behind. When they arrive to room, they got to work. They connected some wires on the Growlithe to check the pulse and the status. Meganium was using sweet scent to relax the Growlithe while Sceptile brought the medicine.

Nurse Joy: that's all we can do until Sceptile brings the medicine.

"Nurse Joy… my Growlithe be ok?"

Nurse Joy: don't worry. He will be fine.

While they check on Growlithe, Sceptile was looking all over the storage for the asked items. The storage was rather big, but thankfully he had come a lot, so he knew his way around here. He already passed the hall of the medicines and was entering the section of the berries. He started to look around for the Oran berries. Those normally were the ones near the entrance of the storage because it's repetitive use and multiple functions. He spotted them and quickly took two, just in case.

Sceptile: (Now only the antidote is missing. Where do they put them…? The last hall on first block!)

Sceptile sprinted to the last section of the storage as fast as his gecko legs could take him. In record time, he reached the last hall and started to look all the boxes in the first block. He the spotted a box labeled antidotes. A smile came to his face as he took out the box and opened the top. His smile quickly evaporated as he looked inside the box and put his hand inside, taking out his contents. He looked at the object in his hand and swore loudly in the empty storage room.

Sceptile: (ARCEUS DAMMIT!)

In the emergency room, everybody was still waiting for Sceptile to return with the medicines. Nurse Joy was checking the Growlithe status with her computer while Meganium just watch from one side. There wasn't much to do without the medicine. Just then, Sceptile return through the door. Nurse Joy went to him quickly as he extended his hand.

Nurse Joy: Sceptile, did you bring the Oran berry and the antidote?

Sceptile didn't answer; he only gave the Oran berries to Nurse Joy and a bottle of antidote. She smiled at him, but then she noticed how serious he was. She looked at the objects in her hands and noticed something that troubled her. The bottle of antidote was lighter than it was suppose to be. She opened the bottle to check the insides and saw that it only has one fifth of its total capacity. She looked back at Sceptile questionably.

Nurse Joy: Sceptile, this bottle is almost empty. I need a full one.

Sceptile: (there's no full one. That's the last one.)

That statement caught Meganium and Nurse Joy by surprise.

Nurse Joy: Wh-what do you mean that this is the last one? I remember that there was at least one full bottle before!

Sceptile: (I…had to use it the other day.)

Meganium: (you idiot! Why did you have to use the last one?)

Sceptile: (well… sorry, but I need it after you attack me with poison powder 3 days ago.)

That shut Meganium, she forgot about that moment. She realized that this was her fault. In all her depression and anger she let it slip to her that they were low on antidotes and the next delivery was still in two weeks. Nurse Joy realizes this too and tried to think of any other solution. She looked back at the young trainer that was at his Growlithe side, worried sick for his well being. She took a deep breath and walked to the boy. She touched his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Is everything alright? Will my Growlithe recover?"

Nurse Joy: I'm sorry to tell you this but…we don't have any more antidotes, and…we don't have enough right now to heal your Growlithe…I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do.

"No…no…No! There must be something; don't you have any other thing? A full restore, full heal…anything…"

Nurse Joy: sorry, but those things aren't strong enough to get rid of the poison. We need a pure antidote to heal your Growlithe. I'm truly sorry.

The boy couldn't handle it anymore and broke down crying at his pokemon's side. The two pokemon and human could only look sadly at the boy and his pokemon. They wish there was something they could do to help. The worst of them was Meganium, she realize that the Growlithe was going to die because of her actions against Sceptile. She also realized that Sceptile never deserved all the things she had done to him. He only wanted to help her with her depression and the only thing she had done is hurt him. Meganium felt like she failed as a nurse pokemon…and as a pokemon itself.

"H-How (sob) I wish I wouldn't have gone through the forest, (sob) or at least having brought a Pecha berry."

Just then, an idea came to Sceptile on the kid's statement. She shook Nurse Joy's shoulder to gain her attention.

Nurse Joy: What's the matter Sceptile?

Sceptile: (Why don't we go and look for a Pecha berry in the forest! I remember the last time I pass here that there were some Pecha berry in the forest. They can heal the poisoning of the Growlithe as they are concentrated in the antidote.)

Nurse Joy: that's a good idea Sceptile, but there's a storm outside. It's too dangerous, and it would take forever to find the correct trees.

Sceptile rubbed his chin thinking seriously the situation at hand. He didn't have to think too much as there was only a simple conclusion.

Sceptile: (I'll do it.)

Meganium and Nurse Joy snapped their heads towards the gecko pokemon. They both could see that he was serious about his statement, but that didn't prevent them from thinking that he was joking. Didn't Nurse Joy say that it would be suicide to even think about getting out in a climate like this?

Nurse Joy: are you serious?

Sceptile: (do I look like I'm joking around? Off course I'm serious here!)

Nurse Joy: but are you crazy? It is like I said: It would be suicide to get out in a storm like this one and it would take hours to find the correct tree with the Pecha berries!

Sceptile: (for a human maybe, but my specie are experts traveling in forest. We take much less time than any human and with my speed I can travel longer distances.)

Nurse Joy: even if that's true it is still too dangerous to go alone at night! There are a lot of dangerous pokemon there, including the Golbats that attacked that boy. A Golbat is a poison and flying type, and both are your weaknesses. You could die out there!

Sceptile: (then what do you want me to do? just sit down here and watch the boy cry his eyes out while his Growlithe is at death's door? There's still an option to save his life and I prefer to go out there and die trying than sit here and have the death of that pokemon in my conscience!)

Nurse Joy looked at Sceptile directly to the eyes, and the only thing she found was pure and strong determination. She knew that she couldn't convince Sceptile to back down because Ash warned her about his stubbornness. Also, she knew that if she negates Sceptile from going, he would do it without her permission. She wasn't sure if to praise Sceptile's bravery or curse his stubbornness. Meganium also looked at Sceptile in shock. She didn't expect him to try something like that for something that wasn't directly his fault. While she and her owner already gave up, he still wanted to fight for the only option they had, even if it was something close to the impossible!...No…she wouldn't allow him to do that. There wouldn't be two deaths because of her mistakes.

Meganium: (YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!)

Sceptile and Nurse Joy snapped their attention to Meganium, their discussion totally forgotten. Meganium looked a bit distress about the entire situation. Sceptile was confused as why while Nurse Joy understood completely her state. Meganium must think that it is her fault about not having anymore antidotes so the Growlithe may die for that, but if Sceptile went to the forest in this storm and dies, those deaths are going to be in her consciousness for the rest of her life. Nurse Joy understands her, but Sceptile didn't.

Sceptile: (Meganium, what-)

Meganium: (that you are not going out! I'm not going to let yourself killed because you are too stubborn to realize that is suicide to do that!)

Sceptile: (but I know I can do it!)

Meganium: (NO YOU DON'T KNOW IT! You are just rushing to things without thinking properly! How do you plan to find the berries? How are you going to find your way back? What if you are attacked? WHAT WILL YOU DO?)

Sceptile could see some tears threatening to fall from Meganium's eyes while she talked to him. He didn't know that she could care for him that much, damn he didn't even believe that she care at all! Meganium looked at Sceptile with desperation in her eyes as well some already shed tears. Sceptile looked and Meganium and thought carefully what he was going to say now.

Sceptile: (I don't know.)

Meganium didn't need to be told anything more and was going to turn around when Sceptile stopped her by putting a hand on her cheek. He made her watch him eyes to eyes as he clean a tear that was falling from her cheek.

Sceptile: (that's why I need you two to trust me on this. I _know_ I can do it, or at least come back safely.)

Slowly, Sceptile release Meganium's face and she ended looking at the ground. Sceptile waited for both medics to reach a decision. Nurse Joy kneeled to Meganium's side to meet her gaze. Both were having something like a silent conversation between themselves. After some more minutes, both of them stood up and Meganium leaved to a corner to retrieve something from the closet while Nurse Joy took the nearly spent antidote. She walked to Sceptile after looking at the content of the bottle for a moment.

Nurse Joy: three hours.

Sceptile: (what?)

Nurse Joy: with Meganium's aromatherapy and the amount of antidote we can't heal the Growlithe completely, but we can keep him stable two to three hours top. You are to return before the three hours are done. It doesn't matter if you find the berries or not, understood?

Sceptile smirked and nodded his head. Meganium came back with an empty sac on one of her vines, and she gave it to Sceptile with a blank expression. Sceptile took the sac and was about to leave when, this time, Meganium stop him by catching his arm with a vine. He turned around and saw her looking at him worriedly.

Meganium: (make sure to come back.)

Sceptile: and I thought that you didn't care for me.)

Meganium: (whatever, just come back alive, or I promise Arceus that I will kill you in the other side.)

Sceptile smirked at her and went out the room to the front door and out the Pokemon Center to the stormy night, disappearing in the darkness. Meganium looked at the door where Sceptile left and murmur one last thing before going to work.

Meganium: (be careful…)

**000**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is here! Sorry it took me some time, but I had some problems that have already been taken care off.**

**Before I go with the story, I want to say some things to some reviewers.**

**xShadowDreams: I'm glad that you like this story, and I share your believe that it was about time someone did a story about these two. Don't worry about me finishing the story, I already completed in paper and I just need to type all of it.**

**That's all, now with the story.**

**000**

Sceptile was running at full speed through the forest in a stormy night. The rain hit his green body at full force, freezing his body as he run. Sceptile could feel the cold drops of water on his body and felt chills pass through him. He ignored this feeling because now he has something more important to think about. He kept his eyes sharp for any notice of berries on the trees. The place was surrounded by darkness and blurred because of the rain, but Sceptile was used to this kind of things so he could see more or less just fine. He tried to find in his memory the kind of place were Pecha berries could be found.

Sceptile: (come on…that's an easy one, think just think…That's it! The Pecha berries are always located in the tallest trees!)

With that in mind, Sceptile stopped in his tracks and jumped to the closest tree. He climbed the branches until he reached the top. He put his hand over his eyes to block the rain from them. He has been running through the forest for an hour already. He only has two more left so he needs to hurry in his search. A bonus is that he was freezing and wanted to get out of the rain. He continued looking around until he spotted some trees above the rest, just some kilometers north his location. A small smile appear on his face as he jump down the tree and sprinted to the location he saw on the tree.

It only took him 15 minutes to be almost at the trees. He could already see another type of berries grow from the trees and bushes around him. From here, he kept his ears and eyes sharp to his surroundings. Normally a lot of pokemons live near the trees where there are berries. He didn't want to come across a territorial pokemon. He knew that, because of his training with Ash and the other pokemons the last years, he could defeat them, but it would take him some time and may be hell to defeat them. After another 10 minutes searching, he came across a big tree whose top was above the other ones. Sceptile looked around and saw that there were some trees like this one around. Sceptile let out a sigh of relief as he climbed from branch to branch looking for Pecha berries.

After a few moments searching, he saw that the tree was empty of any berry. He cursed under his breath as he jumped to the next one. He vigorously looked at the tree and found it empty too. He shook his head in annoyance as he sat in the branch for a moment to rest and catch his breath. All the running he has done under the rain for the last hour and a half approximately have left him exhausted. He thought for a moment the situation and started wondering why these trees were depleted of the sacred fruit he was looking for. He made a glance at the other bushes and trees and saw that there was a decent amount of those berries on those plants. That was weird that there were none Pecha berries, but of the others types were. Something was wrong here.

Sceptile: (doesn't matter now. I need to find at least one berry, there's no time to lose.)

He stood from the branch he was sitting on and jumped to the next tree. He was not going to give up now.

**0**

The rooms of the Pokemon Center were deadly quite as Nurse Joy and Meganium worked hard to keep the Growlithe stabilized until Sceptile came back with the berries. Nurse Joy was working furiously on her computer as Meganium used aromatherapy to give some health back to the Growlithe. Some bits of sweat fell from Meganium's face as she made an effort to keep the move going. The trainer of the Growlithe was looking at them work on the side lines. Nurse Joy had filled him with their plan and that have calmed him a bit, but he still looked a bit worried for his pokemon. After, some more minutes of silence, he decided to start a conversation.

"Do you think he will do it?"

Nurse Joy: ah? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?

"I ask you if you think that Sceptile will be able to find the Pecha berries."

Nurse Joy: honestly, I don't know. It is really hard, even for a pokemon, to find a specific berry in a storm like this one, but if he is somewhat like his trainer, I think he will make it possible.

"That Sceptile is from another trainer? I thought it was yours."

Nurse Joy: no, I ask his trainer to lend him to me for some time to help me with…some personal problems.

"Then, who is his real owner?"

Nurse Joy: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

"Ash Ketchum? _The_ Ash Ketchum? The same one who reach the semi-finals of the Sinnho League and being the only trainer in all the League to defeat the supposedly unbeatable Darkrai of Tobias and draw with his Latios?"

Nurse Joy: the same one. You sure look like you admire him.

"Who wouldn't? He is one incredible trainer with a lot of strong pokemons! Wait, you mean that the Sceptile here is his? That explains why that Sceptile looked so familiar; it is the same one that he used to defeat that Darkrai! Wow, this is just incredible. If that really is his Sceptile, then I'm sure he will come back."

Nurse Joy smiled seeing that the young boy gained a bit more of confidence back. She continued typing in her computer some commands, not noticing Meganium listening everything they were talking about. Her expression didn't change a bit as she focused again in the task at hand. If Sceptile was making an effort out there, then she should be doing the same right here.

**0**

Sceptile cursed loudly as he found another tree empty of berries. Now he was getting suspicious as why only the Pecha berries were missing. Sceptile looked around and spotted one last tree that he hasn't checked. Prying Arceus, he run to the tree and climb the branches as fast as he could. He looked around them getting more and more anxious by every second that passed by. He, then, spotted something in one branch that he almost didn't notice. He quickly jumped to that very same branch, and almost shouted in joy when he found two fresh Pecha berries.

Sceptile: (finally! Now I just need to get this back to the Pokemon Center and I still have a bit more of an hour.)

He opened the bag and put both berries in it. He closed the bag tightly and jumped down the bottom part of the tree. The moment his feet touch the ground, he heard a sizzling sound coming from his right side. He jumped forward just in time when something made a pretty deep cut in the body of the tree. Sceptile didn't have time to think about it as he heard the same sound again and jumped away once again as the same something slice the ground where he was a second ago.

Sceptile: (whose there? Show yourself, I know you are there!)

"(Damn, there's no use in hiding now that he knows were here.)"

"(I told you we should have done a frontal attack!)"

"(That wouldn't have worked! He has a too much good hearing!)"

Sceptile could hear three different voices fighting in the trees to his right, left, and front of him. From those three locations, three figures emerged flapping their wings. The three figures were blue with purple wings, and have a big opened mouth showing really sharp fangs that, to Sceptile, looked really threatening. Those pokemons were called Golbats. The three Golbats were flying around Sceptile in an attempt to intimidate the grass-type. It was easy to say that with their discussion seconds ago, they were failing miserably.

Sceptile: (are you the ones that attacked me? Why did you do it?)

"(Yes, it was us.)"

"(And we want you to give us those Pecha berries now!)"

Sceptile: (why do you want _my _Pecha berries?)

"(That's none of your business!)"

"(You will hand over the bag lizard boy.)"

Sceptile: (Sorry to break it up to you guys, but I won't give them to you. I need them for something really,_ really_ important. So why don't you just leave me alone? That way, we don't have to do something we may not want.)

The three Golbats looked at each other for a moment while Sceptile looked ready to act if they even try to do anything. He squeezed the bag harder in his hand while looking suspiciously at the three poison/flying-types. The three Golbats, after some minutes of discussion, turn around and looked like they were ready to leave. Sceptile allowed himself to relax a bit, but the three Golbats quickly turn around and fired three air cutters to his direction. Sceptile reacted fast and dodged to the side as the three scythes pass harmlessly. He landed on his feet and prepared himself in a combat stance.

"(You really thought we were going to let you go? What a joke!)"

"(We don't let anyone go with the Pecha berries.)"

"(So you better leave those here or we will be forced to beat you into a pulp.)"

Sceptile: (if a fight is what you want, a fight you will get. Get ready to lose suckers.)

"(Those are tough words lizard boy. Poison sting!)"

At the same time, the three Golbats spitted dozens of purple needles from their mouths, aiming to Sceptile. Sceptile looked at the attacked amused as he didn't made a move to dodge the attack. Suddenly, the needles started to lose direction and altitude until they all fell to the ground, leaving a harmless trace of poison as they disappear. The Golbats looked confuse as why their attack worked so badly while Sceptile observe the needles in front of him. After, watching the needles some more minutes, he started laughing really loud. The Golbats turn really mad at Sceptile was taking them so calmly.

"(What are you laughing at?)"

Sceptile: (it is that I can't believe that you three are so idiots! A poison sting won't work in an atmosphere like this one.)

"(What are you talking about?)"

Sceptile: (if you three haven't noticed, it is raining. The droplets of water collide with your poison stings making them lose direction and power. Attacks like those won't work unless they have enough power behind it! Also, you three must be making a bigger effort by flying in the rain with the water soaking your bodies making them heavier to stay in the air.)

The Golbats were now furious towards Sceptile, but couldn't help but admit that he was right in his statement. They were making a double effort to stay on the air because of the rain while also trying to use their attacks with the wings. The Golbats didn't want to admit it, but they were at disadvantage here.

Sceptile: (you three truly didn't think carefully right? You are just a bunch of idiots.)

"(GR. WE CAN STILL FIGHT, AIR CUTTER!)"

One of the Golbats lunched a scythe of air at Sceptile, who calmly evaded the attack and jumped to the trees, disappearing from the Golbats' range of sight. They started looking around; confused as were could he have gone.

"(Get out coward! Face us like a man!)"

Sceptile: (first of all, I'm not a coward I'm a pokemon. Second, don't be a hypocrite saying those things because it was first you guys the ones that attacked me from the shadows.)

"(Even so, we will defeat you!)"

Suddenly, the three Golbats heard the laugh of Sceptile, but it could be heard all around d them. They couldn't pin-point his location by sound and couldn't see his image because of the rain, and that his body could camouflage with the environment wasn't helping them one bit. They weren't feeling so confident right now.

Sceptile: (you still haven't realized your situation, right? You are not dealing with any pokemon; you are dealing with a grass-type pokemon expert in fighting in forests even raining. I'm used in fighting in the rain, I know how to use the foliage to my advantage and my speed isn't slowed down by the rain. You three can't use your poison-type attacks because of the water, can't move faster than me to land a close range attack, and the only attack that would be significant against me is your air cutter which I can easily locate because of the sound they make while traveling through the rain. So you, my friends, are in a really big problem.)

The three Golbats thought about what Sceptile just told them, and realize that he was right. Now the three Golbats shuddered in fear and anxiousness as what would be Sceptile's next move. Just then, one of the Golbat felt someone tapping him on the shoulder behind him. He turned around just to come face to face with a glowing leaf blade to the face. The Golbat was sent flying to a tree and crashed into it. He fell to the ground unconscious as the leaf blade made a critical hit on him.

The other two heard the crash and quickly turn around, and barely could they see the figure of Sceptile hide once again in the trees. Both of them turn back to back in fear, Sceptile defeated one of them with only one attack, a grass-type attack more the less. They looked around in panic trying to locate Sceptile somewhere in all the forest. When they heard a bush make the smallest sound they would turn and lunch an air cutter, hoping that it would hit Sceptile just to see it hit an empty place. They continue looking around and one of them was starting to lose his mind. The stress of fighting in the rain and trying to locate Sceptile was starting to get to him. He heard another bush move and turned around, and, without looking, fired an air cutter to said bush. Once the bush was sliced, it revealed to be just a Wurmple who quickly fled from the scene.

"(I-I…I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!)"

The Golbat leaved his position as fast as he could and tried to flee. His partner turned around to watch him try to escape.

"(Hey! Get back here!)"

The Golbat didn't listen to his companion and continue trying to escape, thing that wouldn't turn to be really effective. Sceptile took the opportunity and leaped from the top of the tree he was hiding, and delivered a powerful slam attack to the Golbat with all the weight of his body. The two of them crashed into the ground, making some water to rise over them, blocking the vision of the other Golbat. When the water droplets recede, Sceptile was standing on top of the now unconscious Golbat, looking at the last conscious Golbats with narrowed eyes. The Golbats couldn't hide his fear as he watched Sceptile approach him.

Sceptile: (and then, there was one.)

"(No, not one. I'm out of here!)"

The Golbats tried to make a run of it, but Sceptile wouldn't allow any of that. He used his superior speed to catch up with the Golbat and catch him securely and tightly in his hand. He raised the Golbat to eyes level and went with his interrogation.

Sceptile: (sorry, but I'm not yet done with you. Now, you will answer my questions or you will find yourself in a condition ten times worse than your friends' right there. What happened to all the Pecha berries and why do you and your friends were guarding all the trees in this forest?)

The Golbat kept his mouth shut, not wanting to give Sceptile the information he was asking for. Sceptile realize this after he waited a few seconds for him to answer. He narrowed his eyes to the Golbat, who was clearly intimidated by it because he was shaking from fear and nervousness of the stare. Sceptile raised a now activated leaf blade dangerously close to the Golbat's face, which started to whimper in fear.

Sceptile: (Now.)

"(Alright, alright I will tell you everything! We ate all the Pecha berries in the forest so we could get control over all the pokemons here with all our poison-type attacks. We always leave some of us to guard the trees if any berry grows up again to make sure that no one gets them. With no cure to the poisoning, everybody would be forced to obey us or will die poisoned. That's all I know I promised it!)"

The Golbat could feel the hand holding him tightened until it got a bit hard to breathe. Sceptile was thinking that it was one of the most horrible things he ever heard. This pokemon really doesn't have any compassion for anybody to do something like this only for power. Sceptile almost considered cutting this Golbat in half and saving a lot of innocent pokemons some troubles. Sadly, Sceptile have a big value for life and he only have like one hour to return with the berries. Sceptile was about to drop the Golbat and be his way, when a voice reach his ears.

"(Hey, what happened here?)"

Sceptile and the Golbat looked at the sky and Sceptile almost dropped the Golbat and his bag in surprise and horror. There were at least a dozen of Golbats descending to his position from the rainy sky. Sceptile took a defensive stance with the Golbats still in his hand and trying to hide the bag with the berries behind his back, away from their line of vision. One of the Golbats, supposedly the leader as he was bigger than the others, looked around and spotted the two Golbats that Sceptile defeated, and Sceptile himself with the third one in his hand.

"(Hey you, the Sceptile with the Golbats, What have you done to my men?)"

Sceptile: (they attacked me, and I beat the heck out of them.)

"(You are not from here, are you?)"

Sceptile: (no, I was just passing by when these guys attacked me saying that I got in their territory.)

"(As a matter of fact, you ARE in our territory.)"

Sceptile: (sorry, I didn't know that. I guess I will be on my way then.)

"(Considering that you beat those three weaklings, I can allow you to leave this time, but be wary of where you are walking next time.)"

Sceptile: (thanks for the reco- ouch!)

The Golbat that Sceptile was holding, bite him in the hand forcing him to release him and to bring the other one to the front, revealing the bag that he was trying to hide behind his back. The Golbat flew to the front of Sceptile while he was distracted checking his hand and started to shout to his comrades.

"(He is tricking you! He is trying to get away with some Pecha berries!)"

"BAM"

Sceptile reacted fast and knock out the Golbat with a slam attack with his tail that left the Golbat unconscious on the ground. Faster than what Sceptile would have liked, the Golbats formed a circle around him with no way of escaping. Sceptile tried to think of a way to escape, but the Golbats had covered them all. The leader of the Golbats flew low with the appearance of some kind of smirk in his face.

"(That was a good try my friend, but didn't they tell you that lying is bad? Now, be a good pokemon and drop those berries and we could consider let you go unharmed.)"

Sceptile: (I said this before and I will say it again: I need really need these berries and I will not leave this place without them.)

"(Your death's wish my friend. Get ready boys, fresh blood is for dinner tonight.)"

Sceptile: (Ready for hell.)

Sceptile put the bag with the berries on his mouth and held it tightly between his teeth. Something was telling him he would need both of his arms for this. He prepared himself by summoning his leaf blade in front of himself. He kept a sharp eye on all the Golbats around himself. Nobody moved nor said another word as everybody waited for Sceptile or one of the Golbats to do the first move. The rain fell mercilessly over them, freezing their bodies to lower temperatures. Sceptile was already tired from being awake in the middle of the night and run through the forest was exhausting his energies really fast. Sceptile doesn't have any more time to spent, every minute it takes him to come back, means a minute less of life for the poor Growlithe. Sceptile needed to end this fast and return to the Pokemon Center.

After some seconds, one of the Golbat decided to start things up. It flew as fast as it could with his wings glow a white light for a painful wing attack. Sceptile saw the Golbat approaching by the corner of his eye and turn his whole body to block the wing attack with his right leaf blade. Then he used the left leaf blade to slash the Golbat in his mid section making his to retreat some meters back. Sceptile then turn around at the sound of wings getting closer and closer. When he turned he came with two more Golbats coming to him with their jaws wide open for a bite attack. Sceptile didn't had time to counter or dodge both bats pokemons, so he was forced to put his arms in front of himself and receive the bites in both arms. The momentum of their attacks made Sceptile fall to the ground with the two Golbats still biting his arms. Sceptile wanted to cry out in pain but he holds it by gritting his teeth tightly. If he opened his mouth, then he would lose the Pecha berries. He couldn't allow that. He focused his attention as how will he get rid of the Golbats in his arms. Then, the sound of something cutting the rain reach his ears making his mind think faster. He released the bag from his mouth for a moment to fire a bullet seed to the face of both Golbats.

Normally, the bullet seed would have the same problem as the poison sting with the rain, but because it was done at such close range, they hit their target with no problem of direction or lose of power. The two Golbats released his arms in pain and Sceptile took the opportunity to retake the bag he drop on his chest and rolled his body to hit both Golbats with a slam attack, and, at the same time, get out of the way of the air cutters he heard coming a second ago. He saw how four air cutters cut the ground where he was leaving four deep slashes in the ground. He made a big jump backward landing outside the perimeter that the Golbats formed around him. The moment his feet touched the ground, he dashed straight with a quick attack to the closest Golbat in his position and rammed him with his body. He followed his onslaught by activating his leaf blades and slashed another two Golbats on their wings. Sceptile was about to use another leaf blade when he felt something hit his side that caused an enormous pain. He was sent backward a bit landing on one knee to catch his breath.

He checked the place he was moments ago and saw the culprit of the last attack. He saw the leader of the group looking at him with his wings still glowing white for the previous wing attack before they went back to normal. The other Golbats stood behind their leader, waiting for their new orders. The Golbats that Sceptile attacked were either trying to stay at their comrade's side or stayed on the ground defeated.

"(I will admit that you are better than what I thought for a grass-type.)"

Sceptile: (I'll take that as a compliment.)

"(But this game ends now. We outnumber you and have the type advantage. You are more than toast my friend.)"

Sceptile: (Pff, please. I have defeated rats bigger than any of you. This will be a child's game to me.)

"(That's what you believe, wing attack!)"

Sceptile: (that's what I KNOW not believe, leaf blade!)

Both pokemons activated the mentioned attacks, Golbat's wings shined a white light as Sceptile's leafs extended and glow a lively green light. They ran and flew towards each other as fast as their tired wings and legs could carry them. All the Golbats followed their leader a bit further behind. When Sceptile and Golbat were almost face to face, they swing their respective attacks towards each other and clashed.

**0**

The atmosphere of the room was really tense. There were only ten minutes left before Sceptile's time run out, but there was still no signal from him and they were running out of time. Meganium was totally spent after using aromatherapy for almost three hours straight and the antidote they used already lose its effects. The Growlithe was breathing hard, his muzzle was dry, and his fever was dangerously high, especially for a fire-type. His trainer was at his side, petting him on the head, trying to keep him calm and reassure him that he haven't leave his side. Meganium was breathing hard too as she rested on the floor of the room with Nurse Joy at her side. Nurse Joy looked at the clock again and sighed.

Nurse Joy: seven minutes left. Where is Sceptile?

Nurse Joy felt how Meganium lowered herself even closer to the ground. She looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. Joy petted her in the head gaining her attention.

Nurse Joy: don't worry about him. I'm sure that he is fine and coming back just now.

Meganium: (I hope so.)

Nurse Joy: you know what's weird? Some days ago, you didn't want to do nothing that involved Sceptile and now you are all concerned about him. What happened to the "I don't care about you" attitude?

Meganium: (at that time, there wasn't a life on danger and another one suicidal.)

Nurse Joy: I don't know about that, but I think that you really care about him.

Meganium: (I just don't want to get out there to look for his sorry butt in this kind of climate.)

Nurse Joy made a small laugh while turning back to the clock. Meganium may fool the rest and herself, but not her. She has taken care of her since she was only a little Chikorita so she can read her like an open book. She was truly concerned for Sceptile's safely, even if she could try to tell the opposite. 4 minutes left, Nurse Joy couldn't help but pace a bit in the room in an attempt to calm herself down. Meganium haven't moved from her position but they all could tell that she was on edge for any signal of the gecko grass-type. The clock seemed to slow down because every minute felt like an eternity until Nurse Joy couldn't handle the anxiousness anymore.

Nurse Joy: that's it! I don't care if he has one minute left. I'm going to look for him right now.

Before Nurse Joy could reach for the door, the sound of the front doors opening reached the ears of everybody. They all hold their breaths when they heard the doors leading to here open roughly. They didn't dare to move nor make a sound, hopping that they weren't imagining things. They heard the footsteps of a figure approaching rapidly to the room. By the splashing sounds that every step made, the person has just come from the storm and was really wet. Just when the sound was at it closest, it stopped just in front of the door. All eyes turned to the door, all of them holding hope. The door knob twisted and the door was swinging opened revealing the figure behind it. They all gasped at the sight that was revealed to their eyes.

In front of them was a tired, wet, and totally beaten Sceptile panting really hard. In his hand was an almost broken bag that was barely keeping itself together, but all eyes were more focused on Sceptile's state than what he was holding. He looked like he went to Giratina and then came back! His body showed multiple cuts and bruises that varied from purple to red, small too big. They also noticed two big bite marks in both of his arms and he was shuddering as if he was just hit by an ice-type attack. Still, that didn't stop a smirk to adorn his face. The two humans and pokemon couldn't snap from their shock after seeing the condition in which their friend returned. Sceptile didn't pay attention to their expressions and just threw the bag that he was holding to Nurse Joy who snapped from her shock in time to catch the bag.

Sceptile: (did (pant) someone ordered Pecha berries?)

They all snapped from their shocks and looked at Nurse Joy who was opening the battered bag and put a hand to take out its content. When she removed her arm from the bag, she came with the surprise to see two Pecha berries in perfect condition.

Meganium: (you found them?)

Sceptile: (off course (pant) I did. Did you have (pant) any doubt?)

Nurse Joy: as a matter of fact, we all had our doubts, great job Sceptile.

Sceptile nodded his head as he was still out of breath to talk. Nurse Joy ran to the desk next to the bed where the Growlithe was resting. The kid moved from his position to give Nurse Joy some space to do her job. She took the berries and smashed them in a container with some Oran berries she brought. Once the mush mix was ready, she tried to feed it to the Growlithe. Growlithe ate the mush slowly but soon enough all the mixture disappeared in the Growlithe's mouth. Sceptile watched from the door's frame as Nurse Joy give the mush to Growlithe and allowed himself to smile in his battered form. When he tried to make a step inside, he felt his leg give away and started to fall to the ground. Meganium, who was near him at the moment, saw him stumble to the ground and quickly catch him with her vine-whip. Sceptile looked at Meganium while she positioned him on a corner with his back resting on the wall.

Meganium: (you look like you just when to a war.)

Sceptile: (well, you are not far from the truth there.)

Meganium: (how did this happen?)

Sceptile: (I came across some problems in my way, but everything has been taken care of. Also, I don't think we will have to worry about poisoned pokemons for quite some time.)

**0**

All around the forest were the bodies of either unconscious or groaning in pain Golbats. The trees have some of their branches or bodies covered in slashes marks. The field around them also showed some sliced marks and holes too with some unconscious Golbats inside of them. The only Golbat that wasn't as bad as the rest, but still pretty bad, was the leader of the group. He could barely keep his eyes opened.

"That was no…pokemon…that…was a demon."

And at last, he fall unconscious with the rest of his subordinates.

**0**

Meganium didn't understand what he meant with that, but decided to ignore it for now. When she looked at him, she saw that he was shivering a bit. Only then she realized that he was wet and cold from his adventure in the rain. She left him for a moment and went to the closet in the room to get a blanket for him. She took an extra thick one, and returned to give it to him. When she returned, she found that he have fallen asleep for his exhaustion and was snoring silently in his sleep. She looked at him with an unreadable expression. She was mad, but not at Sceptile. She was mad with herself. This situation happened because she didn't want to accept help with her problem. Now, Sceptile was on this condition just to correct her mistake. Meganium wanted to leave, but she still has work to do. She covered Sceptile with the blanket and turned to continue with her work.

Meganium: (rest now Sceptile. Now it is our turn to take care of things.)

She went to help Nurse Joy in anything she might need; leaving Sceptile to take some well deserved rest.

**0**

It had to be like four in the morning when Growlithe's status started to improve drastically. The poison was removed from his system thanks to the Pecha berry mush. Nurse Joy used both of the berries that Sceptile brought, just to be on the safe side. After making one last check on Growlithe to be sure that all the poison was gone from his system, Nurse Joy turned to give the good news to his trainer.

Nurse Joy: your Growlithe will be just fine after some days of rest. He is out of any trace of the poison, his fever went down and now he is just resting. Your Growlithe will make a full after tonight.

"That's great! Thank you for everything you have done Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy: it shouldn't be me the only one who you should be thanking. Sceptile was the one who took the risk of going out in this climate to bring the Pecha berries to heal your Growlithe. If he hadn't brought them, I wouldn't had being able to do nothing. He is the one who deserved all the credit.

"You're totally right! Sceptile, thank you so much for-"

The kid quickly shut his mouth when he saw Sceptile sleeping against the wall with a blanket on top covering his body. Nurse Joy giggle a bit as she, the boy, and Meganium left the two exhausted pokemon to rest. Meganium made one last glace at the two of them before closing the door.

Two days later, Growlithe made a full recovery and was as good as new. The moment that Growlithe opened his eyes and jumped to his trainer's arms, which haven't leave his side all the time he was unconscious. Both of them laugh joyfully and spin around the room in celebration of their good fortune. Growlithe licked the face of his trainer, also very happy to see him in good health too. Nurse Joy watched how pokemon and trainer celebrated from the door with a happy smile on her face. She must admit that she was worried for a minute there. For a moment, she truly thought that Growlithe was actually lost. She was lucky that Sceptile went out to the forest that night for the Pecha berries.

Speaking of Sceptile…

"ACHOO!"

He didn't get out unharmed.

The next day, when Sceptile woke-up after his nocturnal adventure, he found himself in a sneezing fit. Nurse Joy gave him a check up and discovered that Sceptile catch a virus, because he went directly to sleep all wet and the cold night made him get sick. It wasn't serious, but it was really uncomfortable for Sceptile. He hates having to sneeze every minute and having his muscles aching for every step that he does. Nurse Joy had gave him some medicine for his sneezes and told him to stay warm and in bed. The problem there was…

Meganium: (They told you to stay in bed.)

Sceptile still followed Meganium everywhere she went. Currently, he was behind Meganium as she stored the last box of their new batch of antidotes. The morning of the incident, Nurse Joy called the nearest Pokemon Center to ask for some of their antidotes. One of them sent her two full boxes of said medicine, so they last until the next delivery of goods came by. Sceptile was following Meganium with a blanket around him to keep himself warm. He looked at her with a cocky smirk before another sneezing fit catch him. When it subsided, he looked at her with the same smirk.

Sceptile: (you are not going to get rid of me that easily. You still have to break your ice law on me.)

Meganium just looked at him at the corner of her eyes, but made no comment and looked back at her work. Sceptile's smirk disappeared at that moment, something weird have been going on with Meganium the last few days. She didn't look at him annoyed nor tried to beat him to a pulp with a body slam or throw him down the stairs again. More importantly, she wasn't showing any type of emotion towards him, and that worries Sceptile even more than have her mad at him all day.

Sceptile: (ok, what's the matter? You barely have said a word in days.)

Meganium: (I'm fine.)

Sceptile: (you can't fool me and you know it. I know that something is bothering you.)

Meganium: (I'm not lying, there's nothing wrong with me.)

Sceptile narrowed his eyes while looking Meganium leave the room with him behind her. He knows that something was troubling her and whatever it was have affected her really a lot. Sceptile curse under his breath in frustration and annoyance. This was just like when he first arrived here. She was ignoring him, looking all troubled, but she wasn't even attempting to beat him he starts to annoy her. She was acting like a robot, but one that could only feel pain and sadness. Sceptile felt useless in situations like this one, and he hated that kind of feeling. It was similar to the time when he couldn't make his attacks to work properly. The feeling of seeing something wrong and being unable to do a damn thing about it, make Sceptile want to cut something with his leaf blade.

Sceptile just sighed while hanging his head down and massaging his temples with his hand. He could feel a headache coming to him. He decided to let the matter drop, so he didn't split his head thinking in something he have no answer or solution. He just continued walking behind Meganium, allowing his mind to wander in anything it could come up with. He suddenly thought on the kid with the Growlithe.

When Sceptile woke up the next morning, he was bombarded with a lot of gratitude for what he did for his pokemon. Also, he started asking things like how does it feels to be a pokemon of Ash Ketchum. The boy was a total fan of his trainer. Sceptile was so confused by the kid's strange actions that he barely said a word before he started sneezing and was forced to receive a check up from Nurse Joy. Later, when Growlithe woke up too, and was told what happened, something similar as the boy happened, but Growlithe showed his thanks by licking all over Sceptile's face, leaving him covered in saliva. To say it was a disgusting experience to Sceptile was a statement, it took Sceptile a lot of time in the bathroom to get rid of all the saliva off his face.

Just this morning, the boy left to continue his journey after thanking Nurse Joy, Meganium, and Sceptile for the hundredth time that day. Now that Sceptile thought about it, Meganium looked even more depressed as she watched the kid leave with his pokemon. Could something have happened while he was out looking for the medicine for Growlithe to make Meganium be like she is today? He would need to ask Nurse Joy next time he sees her about it. Just then, the voice of Nurse Joy sounded through the voice box around the pokemon center.

Nurse Joy: Sceptile, could you come to the emergency room to make you one last check up before we rest for the night?

Talking about Giratina.

Sceptile: (well, they are calling me. See you later Meganium.)

Sceptile didn't look back as he went to the emergency room where Nurse Joy was waiting for him. Meganium looked at him as he disappeared at the corner, sneezing in the way. The moment he left, the hall turned silent. No sound could be heard anywhere and the only living being there was Meganium. She looked at the place where Sceptile was seconds before, and she strongly felt hollow. Meganium felt suddenly cold and lonely. She knew why she was feeling like this. She was feeling lonely and guilty. She felt like that for what have been happening to Sceptile the last few days. For what he have been doing just for her sake or to correct the things that have happened because she was too mad because of her break up to pay attention to her work. She felt lonely because there was no one that could understand what was she passing through. She had no friends except for her owner, but she couldn't help her here. She was mad, frustrated, sad, and angry. There were too many emotions within her at the moment.

Meganium turned around and headed to the front door. She needed to be alone and there was only one place where she could be.

Meanwhile, Sceptile was sitting in the table for patients while Nurse Joy made some procedures to dictate his health. Sceptile let Nurse Joy do her work as he allowed his mind to wander again. He has about two more weeks approximately before he is supposed to return to Ash. At first, he hoped that those days pass quickly because he thought he will only ruin things instead of making it better. Now, he wished to know what to do to help Meganium. Sceptile always had the bad habit of trying to help anyone he saw in trouble, specially his friends. Now that Sceptile thought about it, in which category does Meganium enters, friend or just a know person?

Sceptile wished to be at least her friend. He may have harbored feelings for Meganium in the past, but that wasn't possible now. He knew that if things didn't go good for them before, they wouldn't now. Including that what Meganium needed was a real and true friend, not a mate or a boyfriend. Because of her job, Meganium couldn't go and make friends, and to do it with wild pokemons was really dangerous because you may not know their intentions, Tropius is a good example, and you never know when they will move to somewhere else. That would reduce the options drastically to the pokemons of another trainer, a trainer that can lend his pokemon to make company to Meganium in the pokemon center. That pokemon would need to be his friend, to know her, doesn't have bad intentions, that understands her situation, someone like…him.

Sceptile haven't thought about it in that kind of point of view. He now realized that he had been the best option to help Meganium. Sceptile could practically stay as much time that he wanted because his trainer always makes a fresh start in almost all of his new adventures and leave him and all his companions, except Pikachu off course, with the Professor Oak. He could stay and only leave if Ash needed him for a battle and return after it is done. Sceptile almost wanted to laugh out loud, finding it hard to believe that his trainer could really know something so complicated and logical. He knows that his trainer is full of surprises and that is something he totally enjoys.

When Nurse Joy left all her utensils on the table, Sceptile snapped from his thoughts and look at her, hoping for good news. She just turned to him with her typical smile that she uses while dealing with her patients.

Nurse Joy: well Sceptile, I can say that you are looking good and should be totally healed by two more days if you continue being careful like you has been this days.

Sceptile: (those are really good ne- ACHOO!)

Nurse Joy: but the sneezes will still be there for some more days.

Sceptile: (great, just great.)

Nurse Joy: that was the last thing for the night, it's time to close. Just let me call Meganium and we can call it a day.

Nurse Joy walked to the wall and pressed a switch, making a ringing noise that could be heard all around the pokemon center. Nurse Joy let go the switch and waited for Meganium to appear at the room. She waited for some minutes but Meganium still didn't arrive. She changed her expression to a confuse one before trying again. When Meganium still refused to appear, she started to worry.

Nurse Joy: that's weird, Meganium should have come by now. Sceptile, did she leave the building?

Sceptile: (not that I'm aware of. Last time I saw her, she was putting the new antidotes at the storage room.)

Nurse Joy: if she is indeed in the storage room, then she would still have heard the alarm calling her. Sceptile, could you check the first floor while I check the second?

Sceptile nodded and got up from the table, leaving his blanket there and went down stairs while Nurse Joy checked the rooms of the second floor, being careful to do not wake up any other patient.

The first place that Sceptile checked was the storage room, the last place where he saw Meganium. He looked all around the different halls of the storage at a moderate pace; he wasn't really in any hurry. He went until the bottom of the storage, and then left to check the rest of the floor. He checked the reception for any sign of her, but no clue was found. He proceeded to the janitor's closet thinking that maybe she was just leaving the cleaning supplies in order. He found the closet locked and closed with no sign of have been opened before he came. By now, Sceptile was starting to get suspicious at the lack of notice of Meganium's presence. He went as far as to check the girl's bathroom with his eyes closed and only shove his mouth inside to call out for her. He wasn't that crazy to risk entering the girl's bathroom with the possibility of one still being inside. That was the last place for him to check before returning to Nurse Joy.

Nurse joy didn't have better luck than Sceptile. She have looked at every open, and closed, door looking for Meganium, but she was met with only silence. She checked the cleaning room, kitchen, and surgery room but still had the same results. She even checked her room, thinking that maybe she already went to sleep. When she opened the door, she found her bed still untouched and clean like in the morning. She closed the door and fastened her pace, letting her worry to affect her. It wasn't like Meganium to disappear without notice, or at least to leave a clue as where she could be. The last room she checked was her own room, when she opened the door; she asked herself why Meganium would even enter her room. Cursing her desperation she went to meet Sceptile at the stairs, hoping he had better luck than her.

Both, human and pokemon met half way to the lobby. Nurse Joy looked at Sceptile with an expression that told Sceptile that she had the same luck as him. Sceptile shake his head in negation. That sign made Nurse Joy sigh in depression.

Nurse Joy: where could that girl be? It isn't like her to disappear without a trace. Did you notice something wrong with her?

Sceptile: (now I remember that I was going to ask you something. Did something happen while I was gone to look for the Pecha berries? Because since I returned she looked even more miserable than before.)

Nurse Joy: oh…that. The thing is that, I think she blames herself for what happened that night.

Sceptile: (how is that her fault? It was me who used the last antidote without telling anyone about it. That's the main reason I volunteer to find the Pecha berries.)

Nurse Joy: that may be true, but the thing is that you get poisoned because of Meganium's poison powder attack. She got really stressed out thinking that the Growlithe's death would be her fault. Also, when you arrived in that state, her guilt increased because you risked yourself to find the Pecha berries, and end up sick because of it. I could see her flinch every time you sneezed, because of her state of humor since Tropius, she must have thought she failed as a medic. We medics have only one rule: the patient is above everything else. She couldn't think clearly because of her frustration and confusion.

Sceptile: (and me following her everywhere, annoying her didn't help either.)

Nurse joy: true, she must have gone to a place where she can clear her thoughts. The question is, where?

Both of them turn silent, thinking of all the possibilities of where Meganium could be. They thought of thousands of places where Meganium could be, but none of them were sure. Sceptile started to think of the time he followed Meganium around, hoping that it could give him a clue. Suddenly, a memory came to his mind as he turned around and run to the lobby. Nurse Joy saw Sceptile run and called for him.

Nurse Joy. Sceptile, where are you going?

Sceptile: (to where I think she is.)

**0**

Meganium watched from afar the tree that was standing in the middle of a plain. She always came here when she wanted to think, especially about her first love. It pains her and relaxes her at the same time when she watches that tree. She was confused, so confused that her eyes were starting too moist with tears threatening to fall from them. She lowered herself on the ground and started crying, letting her emotions flow with her tears. She was so wrapped in her cry that she never noticed the figure advancing behind her until it was almost over her.

"I see you came."

Meganium quickly turned her attention to the figure behind her, and got the shock of her life when she saw who it was.

**000**

**My first cliffhanger, now I know why some people like to do it so much, it is kind of fun to do it.**

**Anyway wait for the next chapter and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. The internet in the beach stinks so it took me a while to make it work correctly. This is one of the chapters I liked the most and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Now on with the story.**

**000**

It was late at night in the forest. We looked in a valley that have a single tree, and two pokemons were standing in front of it looking at each other. One was Meganium that was still at the floor with her eyes red, teary and puffy because of all the crying she had done earlier. She was looking at the figure that has sneaked behind her moments ago, and she didn't expect to find him here, Arceus she wasn't expecting for anyone to find her here. Even so, he was the last person she wanted to see right now, especially in the state she was before he appeared.

Meganium: (what do you want Sceptile?)

Yes, it was Sceptile. Who do you thought it was, Giratina?

Sceptile looked at Meganium with an expression that she hasn't seen in his face before. His face showed total seriousness and no humor like the other times they have interacted. Sceptile also was panting a bit; normally a race from the pokemon center to the tree would be a piece of cake to him, but with his sickness; he was forced to make extra effort to reach in the same amount of time. He made a step forward to Meganium without changing his expression.

Sceptile: (the truth. I want you to tell me the truth.)

Meganium: (truth? What truth?)

Sceptile: (about how you really are feeling right now. I want you to tell me how you really feel.)

Meganium: (I already told you. I'm fi-)

Sceptile: (STOP TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE FINE! STOP LYING TO ME, TO NURSE JOY, AND SPECIALY TO YOURSELF!)

To say that Meganium was surprised was an understatement, she was totally shocked. In all her time with Sceptile, no matter what she said or how hard she hit him, he never lost his patience or his cool. Meganium could tell right away that Sceptile was talking seriously this time. Meganium looked at Sceptile directly to the eyes and saw that there was no way around him this time, but Meganium wouldn't back off by just a gaze.

Meganium: (whatever problem I have is mine to solve.)

Sceptile: (like you have done the last weeks? Admit it Meganium you have a problem, but you just won't admit it! You can't fool me and you can't fool Nurse Joy like acting as if nothing ever happened! STOP HIDDING WHAT YOU TRULY FEEL!)

Meganium: (I'm not hiding anything!)

Sceptile knew that he was being too forward and a bit rude, but he has waited enough and Nurse Joy couldn't have Meganium disappearing without notice. Also, she couldn't concentrate in her work and the incident of the antidotes may repeat again if Meganium couldn't focus in the task at hand if she was feeling depressed. So, he needed to push Meganium to finally accept help from someone. If it is not him, at least to ask from Nurse Joy.

Sceptile: (yes you are! You think that Nurse Joy and I can't see that you are hurt? All the time you looked outside the window with teary eyes? THE TIMES I SEE YOU CRYING YOURSELF TO SLEEP? YOU CAN'T CONTINUE DOING THIS! You are not only hurting yourself, but also Nurse Joy with your attitude! She has been doing everything she could come up with to help you. Even bring me here when I didn't want to come in first place!)

Meganium was loss at words there. She couldn't think of any come back because she knew that what Sceptile was saying was true. She never thought about it, but sometimes she could notice her owner looking at her sad, or wasn't as cheery as she normally is when treating a patient. Meganium started mumbling words without coherence as she tried to say something back. When Sceptile saw Meganium look around, he knew that he had her where he wanted. He just needed one more push to make her wall fall. She will hate the next thing he was about to say, but he knew that it was for a good reason.

Sceptile: (and let's not forget what happened with the Growlithe three days ago. You were so mad that you didn't think what would happen if you went around there poisoning pokemons around you because you were mad!)

Meganium: (that was an accident!)

Sceptile: (a stupid one if you ask me! You went all hysteric only because I wanted to help you that you ended hurting me! What kind of medic goes around harming other pokemons that just wanted to help? A pathetic one! Stop acting like a spoiled girl that we have to hear all her tantrums and accept some damn help before someone dies because of another stupid mistake!)

Meganium couldn't handle it anymore. All her sadness and frustration turned into anger, anger directed towards Sceptile. With a mighty cry, she dashed forward to Sceptile, who just looked a bit surprised, and hit him with a really strong body slam. Sceptile crossed his arms before the impact and was sent back some feet before dropping to one knee. Sceptile expected something like this to happen, so he made no movement to defend himself. He just received all of Meganium's attacks until she released all her emotions. He raised his gaze to see Meganium look at him with eyes full of rage. Sceptile suddenly felt a chill pass through his spine. He hoped she stopped before all the bones in his body ended up like sand grains.

Meganium: (YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL! I WILL DO SOMETHING BETTER! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU! I FEEL REALLY ANGRY WITH MYSELF FOR BEING SO PATHETIC!)

Meganium sent her vine whip to catch both of Sceptile's arms and pulled him to the air just to slam him back to the ground rather painfully. A bit of dirt was raised from the ground while Sceptile rose from the ground as he groaned in pain.

Meganium: (I FEEL GUILTY FOR ALL THE TROUBLES I'M CAUSING TO THE REST BECAUSE I'M FEELING DOWN!)

She once again pulled Sceptile, but this time towards herself, and produced a body slam to the stomach making Sceptile gasp and exhale all the air he had in his lungs. She released him as he was sent rolling in the ground until he came to a stop. Sceptile could feel his body aching from the hits. His body was still too weak for his sickness.

Meganium: (I FEEL FRUSTRATEDBECAUSE I'M LETTING ALL THIS NOT ONLY AFFECT ME, BUT ALSO MY JUDGEMENT, MAKING ME DO STUPID AND SILLY MISTAKES.)

Meganium swung the flower petals in her neck and fired a barrage of razor leafs towards Sceptile, who was starting to look a bit worried. Meganium was really trying to beat him to the ground. Sceptile activated his leaf blades and started deflecting the ones that were surely going to hit him. When the barrage of sharp leafs finally subsided, Sceptile received some cuts from some of the razor leafs that he couldn't dodge or deflect. He hoped that by now, Meganium have calmed down enough to listen to him. When he looked at her again, he realized that he wasn't so lucky.

Meganium: (I FEEL ANNOYED BECAUSED EVERYBODY TRY TO HELP ME THINKING THAT THEY KNOW I AM PASSING THROUGH, WHEN THEY DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA!)

Meganium fired her vines to Sceptile once again, but instead of wrapping tem on Sceptile, as he hoped, she started whipping him with them in the face and chest. Sceptile raised his arm to his face to try to defend it as Meganium continued to whip him with her vines. For Sceptile, it seems that Meganium wasn't planning to stop any time soon. One of the vines got a clear hit in the face that made Sceptile lose balance and fall to the floor.

Meganium: (I FEEL JUST LIKE…just like…the time he…)

Sceptile: (just like the time when Tropius cheated on you?)

Meganium looked at Sceptile again with anger in her eyes. Sceptile noticed that the glare was anything but real. It looked more like forced because he could see her quivering in her expression. Meganium was fighting back her sadness, trying to cover it with her anger. The problem was that her sadness was greater than his anger, and it quickly was overcoming it. With another cry she ran directly to Sceptile for what looked like another body slam. Sceptile put his arms in front of his body, hoping to lessen the pain he was about to receive. When Meganium was one meter from him, she jumped and pushed his body with hers until his back touched the tree behind himself.

In that moment, Sceptile noticed something that confused him. That hit didn't hurt like a body slam, as a matter of fact; it didn't have the strength to be considered even a simple tackle. Also, he realized that Meganium was still on top of him after she tackled him instead to retreat. Sceptile was about to say something when he heard a sob come from his chest. He looked closely at Meganium and saw that she was crying on his chest. Sceptile felt a bit awkward for having his past crush crying over his chest. Slowly, he put one hand over the back of her head and rubbed it down her long neck and up again, trying to calm her down. Sceptile then heard Meganium start to mumble thing to no one in particular as she didn't address anyone.

Meganium: (why…what did I (sob) do…why did he (sob) do it…was…was something I did...what (sob) what did I do wrong…I don't (sob) I can't understand it…I just can't understand it…)

Sceptile preferred not to say anything. His awkwardness left him the moment Meganium started saying those things. He felt really bad for what he said just moments ago, but mostly he felt a lot of fury towards Tropius. After all the fights the two of them had so long ago for Meganium, he just left her for another girl without first breaking with her. How he wished he could look for the bastard and beat him so bad that he wouldn't be able to think clearly for over a month. Strangely enough, he wasn't sure as why he felt so relaxed by having Meganium cry over him after all the things he yelled to her. He preferred not to say anything unless Meganium wanted to talk. He just stayed there, listening to her cry and rub the back of her head.

Meganium wasn't sure as why she did it. One moment she was crying over herself for her pathetic actions the last days; then, she was beating the hell out of Sceptile because of some words he told her; and now, here she was, burying her face in the chest of the pokemon she wanted to rip apart, and out of her life; crying and saying all the questions that have plagued her mind the last six months. From all the people she could have chosen for this, she chose him. Why? She didn't know. The only thing she knew is that she couldn't bottle her emotions anymore, and needed to let it all out. But to do it over someone like Sceptile? Her subconscious must be crazy. In this moment she didn't care, she only wanted to cry everything once and for all. She is just thankful that Sceptile didn't try to push her off or say something. His silence is everything she needed at the moment.

They both stayed silent for several minutes with Sceptile resting his back against the tree and Meganium with her face still buried in his chest. Only seconds ago Meganium stopped crying, but she still let out some sobs. Sceptile stayed silent the whole time she was crying without making a sound. Honestly, Sceptile's back was starting to hurt a little for the position he was in, but he couldn't say that to Meganium in her emotional state. After so much time, Meganium finally raised her head from Sceptile's chest, but she didn't meet his face. She just turn around and rested her body in the ground facing the opposite direction of Sceptile while using one of her vines to clean any tear that was left in her face. Sceptile took the opportunity to take a more comfortable position. He also noticed that his chest was totally wet and a bit sticky from the tears, but he paid no mind to it.

Meganium: (sorry for (sniff) getting your chest wet.)

Sceptile: (don't worry about it. I should be the one to say sorry. I did tell you a lot of mean things just moments ago.)

Meganium: (I can't argue with the truth.)

Sceptile: (what? You know that I invented everything to just make you talk right?)

Meganium: (even if you mean it or not, what you said was all true. I was pathetic, acting all dramatic because of a break up. What kind of medic let their personal life to interfere with her job? I should have gotten myself together and keep moving forward with my life for the sake of everybody. Instead, I got all hysterics, got distracted, and even hurt you when you only wanted to help me. You were forced against your will to help me and even knowing that I didn't care and tried to get rid of you in any possible way. I didn't take in consideration the effects of my actions. I was selfish, mean, spoiled, and most of all pathetic…I think that's the reason Tropius got tired of me…I think I deserve what happened to me…)

Sceptile: (DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS!)

Meganium jerked up to see Sceptile standing in his feet looking directly at her. Meganium was surprised by the tone of his voice in which Sceptile said that. She noticed the difference between the tone in which he said before the conversation started and now. Before, his voice sounded cold and so out of him. Now, he sounded more like himself, more determined, and more…comforting. Meganium didn't know why, but she preferred this tone of voice from him.

Sceptile: (you are not pathetic! You are a good pokemon that was cheated on by some idiot that doesn't know what he is losing. In my opinion, it is totally normal that you got all emotional, and a bit stubborn, over this mess! You have to deal with things you don't deserve! You are nice, cheerful, likable, and compassionate. You deserve better things than what happened these last days. Also, you aren't acting dramatic over this. That Tropius betrayed your trust, the one you love and thought he loved you, betrayed your trust! If you haven't been acting all moody I wouldn't have considered it normal and would be worried for you! So what if you made a mistake and acted a bit moody, you still are of better help than others. Damn, I think I was dramatic and useless after you-)

Sceptile quickly shut his mouth before he said something he would regret later. Meganium, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. She didn't expected Sceptile to say so many comforting and nice things to her. She almost thought that she didn't deserve those compliments. She hadn't thought things that way too. Tropius was the one to blame here too. Meganium made a smile that went unnoticed to Sceptile, but she still wanted to smile. Just then, she heard Sceptile mention himself and cut himself mid sentence by covering his mouth with his hand. Meganium's smile disappeared just as fast as it was formed. Sceptile didn't need to say anything else, she knew what he was about to say. He was talking about the day she chose Tropius over him.

Sometimes, Meganium remembered that day, and got mixed feelings when she thought over it. She wondered why she chose Tropius in first place, or how things would have been if she had chosen Sceptile at that time. Even not take either of them. She wondered how different would things would have played if the situation changed. Would Sceptile have cheated on her like Tropius did? Then, she thought about how Sceptile was when she rejected him. If her memory didn't fail her, he wasn't able to generate any attack correctly. She wondered how he felt at that time, maybe he felt just as miserable like her if his expression at that time was any indication. She looked back at him, curiosity getting the best of her.

Meganium: (Sceptile…how did you felt…after I choose him over you?)

Sceptile looked lost at words for Meganium's question. He, in all his wildest dreams and imagination, would have thought that Meganium, of all people he knew, would ask him about that time. He looked at the floor for a moment, deep in thoughts if he should tell her about it or not. After all, it was a delicate memory to him. Finally, he sighed in defeat, she deserved that story at least.

Sceptile: (to be honest with you…it hurt me your rejection. The first time I saw you, I fell right there for your kindness and beautiful smile. You were really kind with me when you healed me after my first encounter with Tropius. I knew I loved you at that time, but didn't find myself worth of you. That's why I fought against Tropius again, to prove myself that I could love you.)

Meganium: (I don't understand. Why fight? Why didn't you try something else?)

Sceptile: (that's easy to answer, because there's no other way a girl would like a male like me.)

Meganium: (like you? What do you mean with that?)

Sceptile: (just look at me. I'm a big reptile, and not one really attractive or appealing for most females. I'm lazy, stubborn, and sometimes a jerk to the rest of people. My only likes are to sleep, eat, train, or fight. As you see, my appearance and attitude is not one of the best combinations to impress someone. So, what do I have left? My strength and skills in a fight. That's why I fought, and when I won I thought that I have impressed you…but I was wrong. When you went for Tropius I… I felt hopeless. I couldn't win your heart with the only thing I was good, so I lose any will to try anything else. I really didn't have anything left. After feeling hopeless, I started to feel useless.)

Meganium: (because your attacks didn't worked…)

Sceptile: (correct, I really couldn't comprehend why my attacks weren't working the way they should, and until today I still don't understand. Those days I felt lost at what to do, I couldn't impress a girl with the only thing I was good, and now I couldn't even do what I was good at. I felt useless, I wasn't good at anything else and no matter how hard I tried, my mind couldn't stay focused.)

Meganium gave Sceptile a pity look. She didn't know that he felt that way just because a girl rejected him. If she knew that something like that would happen, she would have been more considerate when she didn't return his feelings instead of using such a direct way. She could have talk to him in a softer way. Still, she must admit that Sceptile was right in one thing. She wasn't pathetic compared to how Sceptile felt in that time. They both were acting in similar ways to their situations, only that Sceptile's had a deeper meaning that he let the rest know.

Meganium: (how did you get over it?)

Sceptile: (I must give the credit to my trainer for that. He stayed to my side at all time and never loses the faith in me. We even end up lost in a forest with me injured and him with a twisted ankle. When we were about to meet with the rest, the three buffoons appeared and tried once again to steal Pikachu and myself. Ash jumped to the balloon that held us prisoners and tried to free us, but failed horribly. Then, the woman of the group sent out her Dostox to throw him away when we were like 20 meters from the ground. When I saw him fall, my mind went into frenzy, I tried a lot of things to safe him, but none of them was going to work. Before I knew it, my mind turn blank except for one thought: to save my trainer. Then, before I noticed, my leaf blade activated and cut clean the robotic arm that was holding me and caught my trainer before he hurt himself with the ground. Since then, my attacks started to work just fine.)

Meganium: (wow…I never thought that you would take it so hard. I…I'm sorry for what happened.)

Sceptile: (don't worry about it. Like I told you, compared to my situation and yours, you had all the right to act the way you did. I was dramatic in my situation compared to what happened to you, even if I know only the general thing.)

Silence surrounded them after Sceptile finished talking. Sceptile expected Meganium to say something, so he turned to her to see why she suddenly turned so quite. When he looked at her, he found her looking at the floor with a troubled expression. She also looked in deep thoughts, like she was debating with herself about something. Sceptile was confused as what he could have said to make her looked like that. It seems she was thinking about really important. So, he would wait for her to say something first, even if he was starting to get really cold with the air of the night.

Meganium: (do you…do you want to know what really happened?)

So that was what was troubling her. She was deciding if she wanted to remember what happened at that…moment. He couldn't blame her to take her time for such decision. He also took himself a couple of minutes to decide if he wanted to tell her his story, but he also could tell that she was starting to have second thought about what she offered.

Sceptile: (I don't know. Are YOU sure you want to tell me what happened now? I still have some days left before I'm suppose to leave. You don't have to do it now if you don't feel prepared.)

Meganium: (you are right; I don't feel ready to tell you, I may never be ready, but just like you told me you deserve the truth. You told me about how you felt after I rejected you; I think you at least deserve to know what happened that day.)

Sceptile: (if you think so, I'm all ears.)

Meganium nodded and closed her eyes to think were exactly she could start her story. It hurt her to have to remember such a horrible moment in her life. When Meganium opened her eyes, Sceptile could see the sadness that her eyes reflected. If only thinking about that moment turn Meganium like this, then he can only imagine how she looked like in the actual moment.

Meganium: (everything started when Tropius started to visit me fewer times every day. At first I didn't mind it because I thought it was nothing to worry about. Then, I started to notice he was acting distracted and almost looked bored to be here with me and too eager to leave. That started to worry me a bit, and I thought that maybe something was worrying him. So I decided to ask him about it.)

Sceptile: (did he tell you?)

Meganium: (no, he told me that he was just fine, but I knew he was lying. Also, he snapped at me when I continued to insist him to tell me what was wrong. He never snapped at me before nor looked so angry when doing so. Later that day, I decided that if he wasn't going to tell me what was wrong, I was going to find out by myself.)

Sceptile: (you followed him.)

Meganium: (I wish I didn't, but yes. I followed him one day when he was leaving to the forest. At that time, I thought he was going back to the tree where he lives like always, but I saw him change of direction to a deeper section of the forest. I was confused as why would he need to go to the forest if his tree was in another direction. I tried to keep up with him, but he was flying faster than what I could run. When I finally reach a clearing where I saw him descend I saw him…with her.)

_Flashback_

_Meganium watched from behind a bush with a totally shocked face as Tropius descended from the air and landed near a Venosaur that seemed to have been waiting for him. When the Venosaur noticed his arrival, she smiled and went to meet him in the middle of the clearing. When Tropius landed, he nuzzled his face with hers. That action alone stunned Meganium to the core of her soul. She hoped that the nuzzle didn't meant what she was thinking about._

_Venosaur: (you are a bit late you know.)_

_Tropius: (sorry, it took me a bit more so I didn't look suspicious.)_

_Meganium jerked up her attention at the word "suspicious". What could Tropius be hiding to prevent someone from finding out? Meganium could feel how her heart beat faster every second as her anxiety increases the more she watched Tropius and that Venosaur interact with each other. She kept quiet and tried to listen clearly what they were talking about. The Venosaur made a face of annoyance as she huffed and looked at Tropius._

_Venosaur: (you still with her? I thought that you would have cut the act already. What keeping you? Did you truly fell for her?)_

_Meganium was starting to tremble in anxiety. She tried to understand what could the Venosaur be talking about, and, at the same time, she didn't want to understand out of fear of what could it mean. She was afraid about the answer of that question. She looked at Tropius again, hoping that he had some kind of explanation for this situation. He laughed. Tropius suddenly started laughing as if someone had just told him a good joke._

_Tropius: (that's a good one babe. Please, you know that I only went to her to demonstrate you that I could win her over. Yes, it was fun with her the first weeks and I really enjoy myself, but, after some time, she started to get boring with all those lovely and cheesy and that was boring. The only thing that we haven't done is mate. I could bet you that will happen at any moment. After that, it's over.)_

_Meganium: (THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!)_

_Both pokemons turned to the source of the screaming. Tropius suddenly freeze-up as he came with the picture of a teary but totally angry Meganium. She couldn't believe what she recently has just heard. Those words hurt her as if a million of knives have stabbed every inch of her body, and her heart turn into shreds by the same knives. Normally, any other girl would have run away to cry their eyes out, but Meganium was filled with so much rage that she couldn't just run away now. Venosaur watched the interaction between the two grass-types uninterested. Meganium started to make slam steps towards Tropius that still haven't moved from his position._

_Meganium: (so all this have been a joke for you? everything that we pass together these last months was nothing but an act!)_

_With every word that Meganium said, higher was her tone of voice. Tropius watched her approach with something between anxiety and seriousness. Meganium continue talking seeing that Tropius haven't said a word._

_Meganium: (who do you think you are? What do you think I am! ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!)_

_Tropius: (what do you want me to say if you already know everything? Yes, everything is true. I will admit that it was fun to be with you, but you are simple too boring for my taste. All that cheesy stuff isn't really my thing. So, I think were over now. You can leave whenever you want to.)_

_Meganium couldn't believe that Tropius could say those cold things about the time they passed together, and so calm! Meganium could already feel tears falling from her eyes as Tropius just turn around to leave. Meganium clenched shut her eyes in anger, and when she opened them again to see Tropius, she saw everything red. Tropius wanted her to leave then she will leave, but on her own terms. While Tropius was giving his back to her, she released her vine whips and sent them around his neck and thigh. Tropius made a cry in surprise and confusion as he felt the vines around his body._

_Tropius: (what the hell are you doing?)_

_Meganium: (giving you a parting gift _dear_!)_

_Meganium pulled her vines dragging Tropius with them and slam him to a nearby tree. Meganium didn't stop there. She pulled him again and spins him around without letting him go. She could feel the strain in her vines when she did this, but her anger fuels her to continue, ignoring the pain in her limbs. After she was sure she was spinning hard enough, she let him go and saw him went flying to the trees crashing in some branches and the body itself of the tree. He fell to the floor father roughly and groaned in pain. Just when Tropius thought it was over, he felt the ground tremble a bit and opened his eye to see Meganium running at high speed towards him. Before reaching him, Meganium made a small jump above the ground, and came down crashing into Tropius with maybe her strongest body slam to the date. Tropius couldn't handle it and dropped to the ground, still conscious but in pain. Meganium brought his face to her level so he could see the fury in Meganium's teary eyes._

_Meganium: (I don't want to see you ever again, understood? If I ever see you again, I will give you a beating so hard that today's beating will be seen as a child's play. GO TO GIRATINA YOU DAMN-COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!)_

_Meganium run away while crying to herself as she run as fast as her legs could carry her. She arrive the pokemon center and collapsed on the floor to cry for who knows how much time._

_End of Flashback_

Meganium: (that same day Nurse Joy asked me what happened, but I never told her the full story behind what happened, just the short thing. I-I was so mad, s-so angry tha-that I didn't know what to do…)

More tears were starting to fall from Meganium's eyes as she clenched them shut to prevent them to continue falling. I doesn't matter how much time it passes or how many times she tells the story, it really hurt her to remember that day. She felt someone put a hand at the back of her neck and opened her eyes to meet Sceptile's face. He was looking at her with a warm look that seamed alien in his piercing yellow eyes.

Sceptile: (if you ask me, I think you did the right thing. You tried to forget him and even kick his butt really hard. Just for you to know, all that is already in the past and you made him pay for it. The idiot got what he deserved and loosed the opportunity to pass the rest of his life with a great pokemon, all because of his stupidity. You should not cry or feel bad for what he did and him. You can start again and, who knows, maybe you will find the right guy for you in its time. There are more magikarps out there to choose. It is like I told you before; you are kind, likeable, cheerful, and considerate. Any guy in its right mind would like a girl like you, talking from experience.)

Meganium looked at Sceptile stunned for what he has just told her. She could feel her cheeks turn a bit red, but more tears were falling from her eyes. She started to cry over Sceptile's chest again, but this time for a totally different reason. Meganium was crying again, but this time she was crying not for sadness but relieve. She finally let out of her chest that heavy feeling for being hiding the truth for so much time. Sceptile just stayed there again holding her as she cried in his chest again. This time wasn't as awkward as the last time, because he was expecting it this time to happen. Sceptile stayed by her side until once again she cried all her tears. When she raised her head from Sceptile's chest, she didn't look away like the last time.

When Meganium opened her eyes, she felt different as when she came here. She felt much better than how she felt in a lot of days. She looked at Sceptile who was watching her from his position with a smile. Meganium didn't know how or why, but she found herself making a small smile herself while cleaning the rest of the tears from her puffy red eyes. What Sceptile did for her have really help her out of her problem. She felt rejuvenated and no longer depressed; it was as if a boulder had been taken from her shoulders. She then noticed that Sceptile had stood up from his position and faced the way back to the pokemon center.

Meganium: (where are you going?)

Sceptile: (back to the pokemon center to tell Nurse Joy that you are alright. Also I think you deserve your time alone now.)

Meganium: (you mean…you are not going to follow me around anymore?)

Sceptile: (there's no longer a need for that. I told you that I was going to follow you only until you decided to speak to me about your problem. You have just done it, so I don't need to annoy you anymore with that. You can have your time for yourself for now on.)

Sceptile started walking towards the pokemon center with a smile adorning his features. He felt satisfied with him for being successful in helping her with her problem, and still remain in one piece as he hoped when he left the pokemon center. In reality, it affected him too to see such a cheerful pokemon be so sad these days compared to how she was the last time they saw each other. As he was thinking this, he felt a presence walking beside him, and when he looked at his side, he saw Meganium walking at his side with an equal smile in her face. Meganium was holding that same smile he saw the first time they met while he looked at her questioningly.

Sceptile: (uh…what are you doing?)

Meganium: (walking back with you.)

Sceptile: (I can see that, but I thought that you wanted some time alone?)

Meganium closed her eyes and made some steps ahead of him and stood in front of him with her smile never leaving her face. Sceptile was still looking at her confused as ever, not understanding her.

Meganium: (I had enough time alone. I wouldn't mind the company of a friend now)

Sceptile looked at her smiling face with a surprise expression that didn't seem to be leaving any soon. He didn't expect her to take him as a friend so quickly after they just stood in better terms. Especially with all the ups and downs, the downs outnumbering the ups by far, they had at the first day. Sceptile decided to leave those questions unanswered. There was no reason to think that if the result was still positive the way they ended up seeing it. He will allow himself to enjoy the moment.

Sceptile: (well, if that's the case, then I wouldn't mind giving you some company. Only if you promise that you aren't going to beat the heck out of me again! I'm still hurting from the beating seconds ago!)

Meganium just laughed at his comment, a true and real laugh. The same type of laugh that Sceptile heard many nights ago when she pushed him down the stairs. Just like he told her that night, he thought she had a beautiful laugh. He was glad to have her back in good mood and in high spirits once again. He really didn't like that moody one that kick his butt around at every minute. Now he knows that his butt is saved from being beaten all over the pokemon center again. He snapped from his thoughts when Meganium poked him in the forehead with one of her vines.

Meganium: (come one, I race you to the pokemon center.)

Sceptile: (are you sure? My species are one of the fastest pokemons in the world.)

Meganium: (let's put that on test! Ready, set, Go!)

Without warning, Meganium run ahead of Sceptile making a good distance between the two of them. It took Sceptile almost a full minute before he started running behind her. Meganium was laughing and smiling the whole way while Sceptile grimaced at the unfair situation he was in.

Sceptile: (hey! That's cheating!)

Meganium didn't pay any mind to him and just continued running as fast as she could. Sceptile didn't care either; he just followed her as they both have fun while returning to the pokemon center. When both were finally gone, a single figure descended to the ground from the tree the two grass-types where moments ago and watched the direction in which both of them disappeared. At first, it was frowning over it, but it got a devilish smile as it took the air once again and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

**0**

Nurse Joy was sleeping soundly and at peace in her room of the pokemon center. She could not stay awake while waiting for Meganium to return as she was already too tired that night. She went to sleep at ease knowing that Sceptile will surely bring her back safely. Now, her room was silent and the curtains were blocking the sun rays from passing through the window. Nurse Joy showed a peaceful expression as she sleeps, as if she was having a really good dream. Suddenly, the curtains were removed from the window, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the dark room once again. Nurse Joy furrowed her eyes as the light hit her face, interrupting her peaceful dream. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes to get rid of any sleep left in them.

When she looked for the one responsible of waking her up and interrupting her dream, she was surprised to see that it was Meganium the one to blame for the open curtain, but that wasn't what surprise Nurse Joy. She was smiling! Meganium was looking at her with a big smile adorning her face. Nurse Joy looked directly at Meganium who just now realize that Nurse Joy was looking at her.

Meganium: (time to wake up sleepy head! It's time to work and it is a too good day to pass it in the bed.)

Nurse Joy rubbed her eyes once again to make sure that she was seeing what was in front of her correctly. Meganium looked totally different compare to her state last night, even the last couple of months! She was radiant now, cheerful, and happy, just like she was before all the mess of months ago. She kept quite some more seconds before she snapped from her thoughts. She realized that Meganium was still waiting for her to say something to her in return.

Nurse Joy: uh…thanks for waking me up. Are you…feeling ok?

Meganium: (never better. Now hurry up, we have to get back to work soon. We can't leave all the hard work to Sceptile.)

Nurse joy got the second surprise of the day when Meganium talked about that certain grass-type so freely and not even the slightest trace of venom or anger in her voice. Now that she remembered, Sceptile went to look for her last night. Maybe, just maybe, Sceptile was able to convince Meganium to open up to him. That was the only explanation that Nurse Joy could come up with, but she would have to ask Sceptile about it the next time she sees him. She doubted that Meganium would like to tell her, and she preferred to prevent another depression for her lack of knowledge. She quickly changed to her night clothes to one of her equally identical nurse outfit that she wears every day, and walked with Meganium towards the reception. While they walk, Nurse Joy decided to start a conversation with Meganium. To make sure that she wasn't acting to hide her depression from her like the other times.

Nurse Joy: so…where did you go last night?

Meganium: (oh, nowhere special. I just needed to take some fresh air.)

Nurse Joy: ok, but next time, remember to tell me where you are going. I was worried when you just disappeared without a notice.

Meganium: (sorry, I didn't think about it that way at the moment. I will make sure that it doesn't happen again.)

Nurse Joy: good to know. Hey, just what did you send Sceptile to do? I still haven't seen him yet.

Meganium: (I send him to change the towels for cleaner ones. There wasn't too much in which he could help us now.)

Nurse Joy nodded and secretly let out a sigh of relief. She feared for a moment when Sceptile wasn't appearing that Meganium could have done something to him. She also realized that Meganium was acting totally naturally, not a trace of acting was found in her attitude or tone of voice. When both girls were passing in front of the stairs, Nurse Joy saw a green figure descend from them in the corner of her eyes. She stopped by the stairs and saw Sceptile emerge from them with a lot of towels in his arms. He couldn't see them because the towels were covering them from his line of vision.

Nurse Joy: hey Sceptile! Good morning.

Sceptile: huh? Oh, hello. Good morning to you to- AHH!)

Because his vision was limited, Sceptile missed one step and loose his balance that made him fall down the stairs. Nurse Joy called him in alarm when she saw him falling down the stairs. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a scene that if it wasn't strange, she would be right now laughing hard in the floor. Sceptile was holding all the towels in one hand to prevent them from falling to the ground while only his left foot was still in contact with the stairs. The rest of his body was being supported by Meganium who catch him with her vine whip. Both pokemons had a frantic expression in their faces before they both sigh in relief. Meganium helped Sceptile back to his feet as he took a harder hold in the towels.

Meganium: (that was really close.)

Sceptile: (too close for my liking. I don't want to repeat what happened the last time I fell from the stairs.)

Meganium: (I don't know…I got a good laugh that day.)

Sceptile: (I still want to have kids of my own one day thank you very much.)

Meganium giggled at Sceptile overdramatic answer while he only smirked and readjusted his hold on the towels. Nurse Joy was starting to believe that she was still dreaming as she watched how both of them interacted. So many changes in only one night? This really looked like a miracle! A green-gecko-like miracle that was in front of her. When Sceptile was about to leave and continue with his errand, Nurse Joy called him to stop. She really needed some answers now.

Nurse Joy: Sceptile, wait a moment.

Sceptile: (hmn? What's the matter?)

Nurse Joy: nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk with you for a moment.

Sceptile: (ok, not that I'm too busy or something like that.)

Nurse Joy: good, why don't you go ahead Meganium? It won't take me too much time.

Meganium: (as you wish. Just don't take too long. With one lazy worker here is enough.)

Sceptile: (don't talk like that about Nurse Joy Meganium. It isn't her fault that she isn't as strong as we are.)

Nurse Joy: Sceptile is right he- HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

Both grass-types laugh heartlessly while Nurse Joy pouted like a little girl in annoyance. Meganium left the two of them, but her laugh could still be heard all the way through the halls. Nurse Joy looked at Sceptile in annoyance while he still snickered a bit from his joke. Then, Nurse Joy changed her pout into an accusing look. Sceptile stopped snickering when he noticed the type of look Nurse Joy was giving him. That kind of look was making feel a bit uncomfortable.

Nurse Joy: what did you do?

Sceptile: (uh…do what?)

Nurse Joy: don't act as if you don't know! Meganium, she…she is happy!

Sceptile: (aaaannnnddd…that is a bad thing?)

Nurse Joy: off course not! But last night she was…and now she is…what happened last night that she changed so drastically! She is laughing, joking; she even saved you from getting hurt just now!

Sceptile: (oh, nothing happened. I found her, we talked and she felt better. That's it.)

Nurse Joy: that's it? What did you two talked about?

Sceptile: (nothing important, don't worry about it.)

Nurse Joy: ok then…thank you for helping her.

Sceptile: (you are welcome. Now if you excuse me, I still have some towels to replace.)

Sceptile turned around and continued his way to the other rooms. Nurse Joy just stay there a bit struck in her position, her mind totally confused. She was so confused that she didn't notice the smirk that adorned Sceptile's face while he left. He didn't tell her the details because Meganium ask him to. She didn't want her to worry by all the details and Sceptile just agreed with her. So he kept quiet and if she insisted, he will just ignore her. A bit rude from his part maybe, but he had to do it. Not that he haven't done worst in the past. He just laughed to himself as he continued with his work. Just them he may find a tree to rest before they give him another task.

Nurse Joy watched Sceptile disappear in the corner of another room. When she couldn't see him anymore, she let a smile slip in her face. She knew that something else happened between them, but they won't tell her. She was fine with that. True, she was a bit freak out by the sudden change, but she was just glad that Meganium was back to her old self. Nothing else mattered right now. She let out a tired sigh, but quickly replaced it with a determined expression while she started to think in all the thinks she had to do. But before she set her mind, one last thought pass through it.

Nurse Joy: thank you Sceptile.

**000**

**There you have it. Now thinks will calm a bit in the next chapter, but don't think that it's over. There are more things to come.**

**Review please.**


End file.
